RWBY: Retold
by Raincloud802
Summary: A retelling of the original RWBY but still somewhat remain to the canon source material albeit with some or major changes. Character will act ooc and have a major setback/negate from their past childhood; And I'll probably have to find a good spot for some of the new characters to have atleast worth of a few chapters into it; Story goes toward RoosterTeeth & OC's are mine
1. Paralouge 1: New Organization

This is the retelling from RWBY but will still kept the same along with some changes I have in mind, first I'm gonna add a new organization that will somewhat play as a antihero (meaning that there will be people inside said organization that will fight along or against the main group if they believe will complete said objective), second the main cast will have a setback (or something that negates their progress in life) in their past, and thirdly characters will sometimes act out of character either by my stupidity on writing a story or a event that can effect their mental state. For the first few chapters they are gonna be short yet not too short and not too long, these first few chapter are based from the character trailers but the first chapter will be based on this new organization. (plus im gonna be making up the years for this, cannot find a timeline that have a set date)….

* * *

**Year 1595, Menagerie, 5 years before the main before the main event**

**? POV**

It was a afternoon day, a day where people go out to have fun, to laugh, to eat... to talk... but me, I'm standing on the cliff that oversee the White Fang Hideout, a group that always talks about "peace" and "equality" now turns into "war" and "death", well if someone truly want's to send a message by force, this is certainty one way of doing it. They truly look peaceful yet they truly do not know what danger lies in front of their walls, they do not know that the Wægmunding Draconic Clan standing in front of their gates waiting for the chance to storm in and burn everything to the ground, at that time is nigh...

"Great-Leader!" a voice I recognized

"Nethem" as I turned around to see a male draconic warrior who's currently wearing his combat armor. Nethem was a friend that knows true loyalty to his people, a man who knows true leadership, and one who is respected beyond the graves of Hel and to the skies of Val

"Everything is in order as you requested!" he informed me

"Good... Nethem, you are truly a perfect Informer for a leader that show's no leadership, and many times you proved me wrong on how I can lead this clan to greatness" I told him with a smile

"Hmph, do you ever believe that I ever doubted you?" he questioned me

"Heh, never in my entire life..." I replied back "...Oh that reminds me, Nethem bring me those 3 Faunus... I would like to ask them something" I requested

"As you wish Great-Leader" he then bowed down and proceed to get the 3 Faunus that I requested.

Some time have passed and the 3 Faunus that I requested, who were wearing black armor and some leather strapped around their chests, have arrived "You called us Great-Leader?" the female Faunus asked who then bowed down, along with the other 2, with one of their knees on the ground and bowing there heads down

"Veronica Mazon, is that what you call yourself?" I questioned her

"Yes, and these two are Hans Quinn and Xan Quinn, who I call brothers even though we are not blood related" she answered, Veronica is the fox-like animal while the brother's are both lion-like

"Veronica, Hans, and Xan... I understand that you three originally came from the White Fang, but were forced to exiled due to refusing to complied with the change of leadership correct?" I stated

"That is correct" Veronica answered

"We're going to attack the White Fang, a place you once called "Home", do you understand what you three will be doing?"

"We understand Great-Leader, and we will follow you to the end even if we are betraying our home and out people" Hans answered and I stared at them

"If you want not to partake on this event, you can do so know, and I'll understand if you three truly want out on this" I told them reminding them that they have an option to not partake on this event

"We understand but we will partake on this event Great-Leader" Xans answered

"Are you sure?" I asked them making sure on what they said

"Yes!" they said in unison

"Very well, now rise" I commanded which they do so willingly "From this day forward, you are now a true member of the Wægmunding Draconic Clan"

"We are truly grateful that you accepted us Great-Leader!" they yelled in unison again

"Now then, it's time for our raid on the White Fang to begin" I said as I looked down at the hideout, and as I watch I notice a particular black Faunus getting beat up "What's this?"

"Great-Leader, is something wrong?" Veronica asked

"Come, look at this" I told them and they did so and notice the Faunus I spotted getting beaten up by other fellow Faunus

"Despicable" I heard Hans talked in disgusted

"Ironic isn't, they claim that they fight for the Faunus yet they harm their fellow members" I said as I watch the black Faunus still getting beaten up by fellow Faunus

"The sooner we launch the raid the better this world will be" Xans replied

"I know, now then shall we head back to the others?" I asked them

"Yes Great-Leader" Veronica answered back and all four of us head back to the main camp for our raid to the White Fang.

**-Time Skip- Night**

**Draconic Clan POV **

It is now night and everyone is in position, all we is to get some of our warriors to sneak inside and get into position

"Alright everyone, remember the plan: Group A, B, and C will have 10 people and will be lead by their respective commanders, who will sneak inside in and head to these position I have marked" the Great-Leader told the group "Group D will be busy setting up explosive on these 2 entrances and Group E will take out the guards that are station near the Gates, do I make myself clear?" she asked them

"Yes Great-Leader!" the yelled silently

"Good, now move out!" She told them and everyone moved to their respected locations.

Time have passed and Group E have eliminated the guards that's been stationed near the Gates which allowed Group D to plant explosives on the 2 main gates, Group C managed to set up position near the homes of the residents and the market area, Group B managed to set up their position near the barracks and armor, and finally Group A is station near the Great House which is currently being used by the High Leader of the White Fang and the Counsel of the Great Fang

"Everyone on position?" Great-Leader said in the intercoms

"Group B in position" Zander answered

Group C in position" Monica answered

Group D in position" Taurus answered

Group E in position and ready to blow the fucking gates" Trevor answered in a extremely crazy way

"Alright Group A is in position, Group E once the fighting begin wait for the flash appear when Group B starts fighting... Group C, you may now start the show" I informed them through the intercom

"With pleasure Great-Lord" Monica replied

"And remember, No Survivors"

**3rd POV **

It was a peaceful night and two guards where patrolling through the resident area

"Man it's really peaceful at night isn't it?" Guard 1 said  
"Yeah, it's kind of boring anyway" Guard 2 replied back

"yeah I guess you're right, kinda wish something interesting would happen am I right?" which made both guard laugh until someone yell some sort of language

"Dinok wah fin Sot Fang!" and a explosion can be heard in the market area

"What the hell?" Guard 1 yelled in confusion and another yelled happened to be near the two White Fang Gaurds

"Dinok wah fin Sot Fang!" making the two guard to turned around and see a female charging towards them, but before they even react they were cut down brutishly by her

"Fonaar! Krii niin pah!" the lady yelled resulting the remaining who were still hidden to jump out and destroy and kill everything they saw.

Later a explosion happen near the barracks and armory causing massive casualties to the White Fang due to the unexpected attack from the inside, then the gate exploaded and a certain man yelled "FONAAR!" causing tons of warriors to enter the compound of the White Fang. The White Fang still put up resistance to the attackers but where quickly overrun by the attacker ferousity and brutality toward their opponents.

**-Meanwhile at the Great House-**

"What the hell is going on out there?" the High Leader demanded

"We are under attack!" White Fang Enforcer told the leader

"What? Impossible!" He said with disbelief that anyone would attack the White Fang, and even if they did they would be quickly outmatched by their warriors, but little did he knew that the attackers were the Wægmunding Draconic Clan Warriors. Then suddenly the door open revealing a woman along side with warriors

"Tiid wah dir, High Kinbok" a large female with a large tail and large curves spiky horns yelled across the room tossing a head of a White Fang Warrior

"K-kill that monster!" High Leader commanded his warriors who did as they were told but were quickly cut down by a large duel bladed axe

"Sahlo…" the woman said mockingly as she walk toward the High Leader and the Counsels

"W-what do you want from us? We'll give you anything you want just name it!" High Leader told her in fear

"All I want... IS YOUR HEAD!" the woman yelled as she cuts down the head of the High Leader and the Counsels...

As the battle comes to an end, the Hideout of the White Fang be no more and now turned into a destroyed land with all of its value stolen away by the Wægmunding Draconic Clan, the great power of the White Fang is no more yet still remains in this world, but not as much as it used to be... the world would now know that the leader of the Wægmunding Draconic Clan, Fernma Bringer of Death, have laid waste to the White Fang organization, a message to fear that the Draconic Clan are no mere weakling but as a force to be reckon with...

* * *

Information to this new organization called Wægmunding Draconic Clan: this clan is a Draconic Clan, similar to the Faunus but have more characteristic to the Dragon (such as breathing fire, ice, etc.) and have larger tails, larger and longer horns, and have the ability to summoned their wings (plus there skins are extremely resilient to physical and magic attacks); Extremely deadly with close quarter combat, mostly used two-handed weapons but are not afraid to use their fist (many of their warriors are extremely deadly with their first to the point that they can shape the earth, think of earth-bending from the avatar) and are not afraid to crack your bones; They can use magic to negate the long range combat, mostly used magic that brings their opponents to them or use magic that cause destruction; Finally their language is the same as the dragon in the elder scroll skyrim, so feel free to grab a translator from the internet to know what they are saying... Almost forgot, their appearance is similar to a human but still have dragon characteristic; the armor they wear are, metal-like on there arms (the metal are extremely well protected) and legs, and have leather on their chest area, though some have there skins open due to their skin being extremely resilient; some warriors wear mask while some are not, those who wear mask wear the ones that are shape like dragons skulls

For the White Fang, for this story they were extremely powerful and have enough manpower to stage an invasion but now they are now equivalent towards what the cannon version have for them and their leader is the same as the cannon version


	2. Paralouge 2: Ruby

This is gonna be a somewhat of a short one here and I'll try my best for the fight scene

* * *

**Year 1600, Cliffside Forest, 5 years later after the Raid of the White Fang Hideout, 2 week before the main event**

**… POV**

It was a cold winter night and a girl, who's wearing a long bright red cape covering her face, currently looking down on a gravestone near the end of the cliff side

"Hello mother... it's me again, Ruby..." the girl said in a sad tone

"You're probably wondering how I'm doing... it's going alright,"

...

"I brought flowers, it's your favorite... you know, Roses..." Ruby then proceeds to place the bocade of roses on her mother gravestone

"Yang was supposed to tag along but she told me that she has some business she need to take care of..."

...

"Why did you have to leave us mother? Why?" Ruby voice started to break up

"Everything wasn't the same once you left us... Dad changed..." tears started to fall down

"He changed... I..."

"I don't know if we can be a family again..." she then try to stop herself from crying

"Calm down Ruby... Remember what Yang told you" she told herself

"Well bye mother, I have to go find Yang now..." Ruby turned around and started walking

**-Time Skip-**

**Ruby POV**

I continue walking down the Cliffside Forest, crunching down the snow in silent

'This would have been better if Yang had come with me...' I told myself as I continue walking

...

I notice movement on my left and on my right

"..."

behind me, and atop of me

"..."

I continue walking knowing there's more ahead

...

I finally walked out of the forest to see multiple of Beowolves standing in front of me, ones that are completely black

"So you finally come out huh?" I said quietly, then 3 Beowolves ran toward me and strike yet I vanished into roses and stared on top of them through the night skies...

"Honestly think you can best me?" I suddenly brought out my weapon and shot it into its face... other's charged towards me and I easily finished them one, by, one... each shot I see, spills roses that flew across the snowy fields. I then began to switch to my scythe aiming towards my enemies, who the charged toward their deaths who I easily complied... I caught one Beowolf who stared at me as he open his jaw

"Hmph..." I smirked and pulled the trigger causing the scythe to cut cleanly the Beowolf, other follow and I load my scythe to unleash hell and fire upon them, loading and firing each shot like a bolt-action sniper... one came close but I pushed myself away by shooting it into the beast face, and I stare at the wolves I heard a howl causing more Beowolves to appear...

One came, I dodge and shot another causing me to push me toward the wolf and I kicked it...

I cut the beast as I shoot them, cutting them to pieces and slicing one head off clean...

More came and I cut them down as I shot them, using both wolves and my bullet as boost to keep my speed up, I cut a wolf head launching myself to the night skies...

I noticed 3 wolves jumped towards me: the first wolf I shot, the second wolf I cut clean, but the third... the third attacked me forcing me to block the attack

"Augh" the attack launched be backwards but I stopped myself once I place my scythe upon the ground, as I look up I saw hundreds of Beowolves staring at me wanting to rip my flesh and feast upon me

"..." I stared back and proceeded to reload my scythe and the death began...

First Shot: charged myself towards the enemies cutting them down

Second Shot: Increased my speed

Third Shot: I ready myself for the kill

Fourth Shot: I spinned killing any that came across my scythe

Fifth Shot; Sixth Shot; Seventh Shot; Eighth Shot; Tenth Shot; Fourteenth Shot

I cut every single wolf with no mercy

Nineteenth Shot: I placed my scythe on the ground and shot the final wolf

Twentieth Shot: The final shot pushed me away and I landed on the ground

...

All of my shells landed on top of the snow...

"Now then, off to find Yang..."

* * *

Looking at the story I made so far… It pretty short not gonna lie, I only got this off from Ruby Character Trailer, but I not gonna lie it's still impressive even though the trailer was released in November 5th, 2012… that was like 7 years ago, it'll be cool Rooster Teeth decided to do a remaster on the Character Trailer, especially Ruby's Trailer, just to show off their progress from the RWBY Franchise…

Also I'll be using Google Doc for grammar and spelling errors I missed as I type the story, and yes I'm aware there's some grammatically incorrect wording and/or spelling error from the first but I'll do it later


	3. Paralouge 3: Weiss

**Year 1600, unknown, 10 days before the main event**

**? POV**

"You want to head to Beacon Academy you say..." a man questioned the girl dressed in all white

"Yes sir" the girl replied, there was a moment of silent till the man spoke

"And why would I send you there?"

"W-well, I believe I could honour our na-"

"Honour the Schnee name? And how do you do that exactly?" the man interrupted her

"W-with your permission sir, I would like to fight the Arma Gigas in order to gain your permission to attend Beacon Academy sir" the girl answered

...

"Very well... You shall challenge the Arma Gigas in order to gain my permission to attend Beacon Academy" he said causing the girl to be shocked that her father would agree to her request but before she could thank him "I should warn you girl that there are people, important people, watching your performance against the Arma Gigas... And if you embarrass me in front of them, there will be severed consequences be instore for you little girl"

"Yes sir I understand"

"Good... Now go to your room to prepare for your challenge, in order to not embarrass me that is" and with that the girl left the large room and went straight to her room...

As she gather her equipment to prepare for the challenge, she heard her door opening and realized who it was

"I've heard that you are challenging the Arma Gigas Weiss" a gentle voice spoke

"Sister!" the girl called Weiss spoke in excitement and hugged her sister who is older

"There there my little one..." she spoke softly as she shook her younger sister head

"Sister, how did you win against the Arma Gigas?" Weiss asked her sister as she still hugging her

"Well, in truth it was a hard battle yet I won at the end" she said as she made a fist in the air

"That doesn't help at all..."

"Heh, I'm sorry Weiss..."

...

"Was father ever once mad at you sister?" Weiss asked her while both of them are sitting at her bed

"... No..." she answered

"Then why... why does he always get mad at me but not you?"

"I do not know Weiss... I truly do not know..." she stares at the ceiling at Weiss room and then stands up "Alright I believe it's time for you to fight the Arma Gigas Weiss"

"Alright..." she replied slowly

"Hey, don't get all sad Weiss... I believe in you, I believe that you will win" she told Weiss in hopes to boost her confidence

"Yeah, I'll win!" she repeated her which made her smile

**-Time Skip-**

**Weiss POV**

I've entered a large dark open room, with my rapier hoisted on my side... A light shined on top of me as I walk across the room

"This is where you fight the Arma Gigas..." a voice spoke

"I understand" I replied back

"Are you ready, Weiss Schnee?"

"I am ready" I confirmed to the voice

"Then you shall begin'' then suddenly a light shined over the Arma Gigas and began to rise up with a greatsword in his hand, before the Gigas could strike I dodge the attack and begin my attack...

I proceed to lunge myself toward the Gigas and launch myself into the air and landed perfectly onto the ground, it then tried slam the blade upon me yet I dodge it slow attack easily and perform multiple of quick strikes upon the back side, but then the Gigas turned around and perform a counter attack yet I managed to block it in time which also created a large space between me and the Gigas, until it perform a jump attack and a follow up attack which I still dodge it but I wasn't expecting a third attack coming but I managed to block it in time...

I then perform my semblance to increase my speed so that I can perform a counterattack against the Arma Gigas, once completed I rushed toward the Gigas with absolute speed and precision giving no room for the Gigas to allow itself for a counterattack. But despite it, the Gigas managed to land a hit but punching me as I dodge it's blade sending me across the large room,

"Aaah!" As I got up I felt something on my face and once I touched it I noticed that there's blood on my hand...

"Why you!" I proceeded to charge my rapier showing a red glow upon my blade, this made the Gigas to charge right toward me and proceed to attack me but I reflected it's attack and stab the ground showing ice which got the Gigas legs. I then charged toward it and land uptop its blade and use my rapier causing the Gigas to lose it's blade, then I used semblance to summoned a glyph under me causing the Gigas to charge an counterattack believing that I would attack him yet I dodge and used the summoned glyph to launch the Gigas into the air and use my semblance again to hold it in air. I finally have it in place where I wanted it, I jump into the air, looking down to my enemy, summoning my every once of power into my rapier and proceed to pierce the trough the Gigas causing it to fall down and disperse...

**-Later-**

**3rd POV**

"Girl..." the man spoke to Weiss in a disappointment tone

"Father please, Weiss defeated the Arma Gigas, this surely enough to-"

"Yet it was not perfect!" the man yelled interrupting the older girl and causing Weiss to flinch in response "You managed to defeat it perfectly yet Weiss struggled!"

"Father please recognize! Weiss perfectly did well so she surely-"

"Enough! I shall decide..." the man again interrupted the older girl and silent rained down the room

"Weiss..."

"Y-yes sir..."

"Today, you failed to perfectly defeat the Arma Gigas... I would give you a harsh punishment..." he gave a paused "but, you managed to impressed my guest from your challenge and gave very good response and wished for you to head to Beacon..." this cause Weiss to raise her head up in shocked "So in honor for our important guests, I shall give you permission to head to Beacon Academy and the only punishment I shall give you is that scar on you left eye due to you failing to perfectly defeat the Arma Gigas..." the man finally stated

"T-thank you sir, I will not disappoint you!" she replied with excitement

"Then go, head to Beacon Academy... you will leave tomorrow so I suggest you start packing up the necessary items you need for your travel..."

"Yes father I shall gather my items for tomorrow" and that she left the room and headed to her bedroom...

"I finally did it" she quietly told herself as she walk to her room

* * *

okay I could honestly done it better but here it is, but at least its a bit longer than the Ruby paralogue... I would also have to find rapier moves so that Weiss can fight style be more, believeable when I make Weiss fight...


	4. Paralouge 4: Blake

**Year 1600, Sanus, Vale, 5 days before main event**

**Blake POV**

"So, I'm actually going to do it" I softly told myself as I stare toward the blue skies in the middle of the Forever Fall, where red leaves fall from the trees softly landing to the ground,_ 'There's no turning back... I've made it this far and I won't turn back, especially **that** place'_ thinking to myself until a familiar voice be heard

"Blake, it's time..." he informed me, I turned my head facing towards him and replied

"Okay, lead the way Adam..."

….

We head toward our destination, our mission: Sabotage a train that is holding weaponry for Vale. Once we arrived, we heard the train coming toward its destination that we wanted

"Here it is, we jump on my mark..." Adam told me as I get ready to jump, he puts out his hand showing the number 3,

then 2,

then 1,

and finally 0, "Mark!" he yelled and we both jumped down the mountain heading toward the train, once we reached the threshold I heard Adam yell 'jump' and we both jumped onto the train and headed toward the cart that has our current objective. Adam stopped running and opened the hatch, with his katana of course, and we both jumped down into the train container cars...

"It appears we will be doing this the hard way..." Adam said casually talked as I jumped down realizing we triggered the security and activating the Atlesian Knight

"Don't be so dramatic Adam..." I replied casually while we both ready ourselves for a fight

**"INTRUDER! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!"** I heard one of the knights speaked, and moments later I heard the sound of Adam's weapon and him cutting down the Knight. This action caused the rest of the Atlesian Knight to attack us, two came up behind me but I already notice quickly cutting them and I charged over to Adam slicing one Knight while Adam takes the other. The Knight continue charging at us but were cut down with ease, then one used dual gatling gun which Adam easily deflected and I came up to it sliced the head off along with two other knights, I unsheathed my Gambol Shroud cutting down one Knight to another, as I lunched one into the air Adam kicked it forcing the door to open and we headed outside noticing that more Atlesian Knights heading right towards us

"Let's do this!" I heard him yelled as we charged to attack the Knights cutting them down piece by piece tossing my Katana to transform it into a Sickle to continue the attack with Adam. More and more Knights appeared and were cut down by our relentless assault, we finally enter the Car that might contain what we were looking for, Adam opened the crate that supposedly contain the weapon

"Perfect, move up to the next Car..." he informed me confirming the weapon we were looking for "I'll set the charges"

"What about the crew members?" I questioned him

"What about them?" he asked back, but right when he asked me about the crew members we both heard a noise inside the Car and a Spider Droid climbs down from the ceiling

"God damnit... Adam!" I yelled at him and he charged toward the Droid while it attacked him, as he stopped I charged toward and attempted to damage it but it reflected my attack _'Damnit...'_ As the Droid walks toward to me, Adam came in and attacked it but was quickly finished yet managed to save me before the Droid can finished me

"We need to get out of here!" I told him

"I know!" he said as he ready his weapon for an upcoming attack, but then the Droid changed it's weapon into a cannon and fire causing me and Adam to get knocked outside of the Car causing the Spider Droid to pursue us "Buy me some time Blake!" Adam yelled at me

"Are you sure that's a wise Adam?"

"DO IT!" Once he yelled confirming his best solution of getting rid of the Spider Droid, I charged forward to it so it can focus on me so that it won't focus on Adam. Once I reached my target I quickly used quick attack, in hope to damage it, the Spider droid but all my attempts were futile and fall back to Adam realizing that the Droid gonna use the cannon again

"Adam move!" I yelled at him as I ran away, but once I reached the next cart I noticed that Adam easily cut the Spider Droid causing it to disintegrate into pieces. Once dealt with, I saw Adam running towards me but stopped as I pointed my gun at him

"What are you doing Blake?"

"Leaving..."

"Do you know what happens to does who defect from the White Fang Blake!" he yelled at me informing me on the consequences to those who defected from the White Fang

"I know Adam..."

"Then why are you-"

"Because I can't take it anymore!" I yelled at him "I can't take the White Fang anymore! It can burn in hell if I care!"

"Blake..."

"The White Fang used to be my home but now it has changed! All my friends, the people I know, even my parents! They mock me, insult me, even pretend I don't exist like my life is worthless to me!" I yelled as tears came out from my eyes "But you... you were the only one that accepted my existence Adam, but I can't continue living with the White Fang anymore..."

Then go Blake" which shocked me

"Wha-"

"Go and never go back... Go somewhere that brings peace into your mind and people who accept you"

"Adam..." realizing that Adam wasn't going to stop me, I point at the joint that connects the 2 carts but before I can shoot it I heard Adam telling me something that I should have

"Here, this is a small box I want you to give someone Blake" he informed me

"But, who should I give it to Adam?"

"Someone that will appear very soon... and that someone you'll meet that transpired 5 years ago..."

"5 years ago?" I said in confusion, I don't even remember knowing someone from 5 years ago and those I know are the ones that rejected me

"Blake, time's to say goodbye huh..."

"Yeah... goodbye..." I replied and lowered my gun shooting it resulting in the cart to disconnect and leaving Adam behind _'Goodbye Adam...'_

**-bout an hour later-**

As I continue riding the train, I noticed that three individuals jumped down onto the same cart I was on realizing that it's the Wægmunding Draconic Clan that attacked the White Fang main hideout 5 years ago

"Well well well… look what we have here, a little White Fang girl all by herself" a female Wægmunding warrior said mockingly as the two other members talked in a language I do not understand, but I noticed that the female warrior has a panther-like tail

"I'm not part of the White Fang anymore!" I yelled back, but this made them all laughed

"White Fang or not, you were originally part of it so that still makes you a member of the White Fang" I heard her talk continue to mock me "If you're truly not a member of the White Fang, then show us proof!"

This made me complete unease knowing that I have nothing that could confines them of letting me pass till I realized what Adam told me awhile ago _"Someone that will appear very soon... and that someone you'll meet that transpired 5 years ago..."_ the voice of Adam rang through my head

"Wait! I may have something that will prove interesting to the Wægmunding Clan!" I yelled at them causing the female warrior to turned her head slightly to the right

"Something interesting? Show us..." she commanded me which I did showing them a small box and giving it to the woman, she then open the small box realizing what it is "T-this is-!" she said in shocked knowing what the item inside the box is, this cause one of the two warriors who probably asked her about it and she replied back in the same language. She then ordered her men who they put their weapons down, who I guess she told them to stand down, "You're free to go..."

"R-really?!" I replied in shocked

"Yes, but the next time I doubt we will give mercy to a ex-White Fang member..." the woman informed me and left alongside her two other warriors

"This gonna be a long day isn't it" I sighed as I wait for the train to stop to its destination

* * *

Another member of the Wægmunding Draconic Clan has appeared... So intotal, I'll be making at least 12 (probably be more later if necessary for narrative purposes) and those are: Nethem (part of the Draconic Race), Veronica (Fox Faunus), Xan (Lion Faunus), Hans (Lion Fanus), Zander, Monica, Taurus, Trevor, and a Panther Faunus... For Zander, Monica, Taurus, and Trevor I'll think of what type of Faunus they'll be or be a member of the Draconic Race, but I may think one of 4 be human so I can make things interesting... As for the Panther Faunus, I'll think of a name later during the Volume 1 run... the last 3 I'll think of something special for them...


	5. Paralouge 5: Yang

Year 1600, Unknown, Destination: Junior's Club, 2 days before the main event

3rd POV

It was the middle of the night and most people were either asleep or doing night shift for jobs, unless you're those who party till morning, but it was quite enough to hear a particular sound of a motorcycle driving through the street of Ricktor(?). The motorcycle went to a complete halt signifying that it has reached its destination and the driver walked to the Nightclub of Ricktor

'Alright Yang, head inside the nightclub, talk to Junior, get the information I want and leave... if things don't go well then I guess I'll beat him out of him' the yellow-hair girl told herself as she walked toward the nightclub but noticed a particular black bird flying across her 'Strange, why's there a black bird here in Ricktor?' and that she had entered the nightclub, but had beaten two guards for not allowing her to enter the club.

Yang POV

I've finally entered the Nightclub, now it's time to find Junior though looking at the interior of the nightclub and the atmosphere... It's pretty good, but it's a shame I didn't enter this nightclub just to party and drink my depression away. I walked down to the main floor of the club and walk around to find the man I'm currently looking for (though the flashing lights were bothering me quite a bit), while searching for Junior I found him near the bar section of the nightclub talking to a dude with a black fancy hat and a white jacket with black pants

'There you are, alright Yang remember what you came for and get out once you got what you're looking for... if anything goes south remember the VSE: Violence Solves Everything' I told myself as I walked towards Junior 'Here goes nothing!'

Once I met up with Junior he signal the two girls away, which they did of course, allowing me and Junior to have a little privacy

"I would like a Strawberry Sunrise" I ordered a drink to the waiter "and no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas that people get with their drinks."

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" I heard him questioning me

"Heh, aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" teasing him

"So, it appears that you know who I am blondie" he replied "got a name sweetheart?"

"Why yes Junior, I've got several of names you might like." I teased him more with a big grin on my face, I put my finger on his chest and lowering it "But instead of sweetheart, you can call me sir!" I grabbed his testicles causing him to release a high-volume shriek 'Gods I cannot believe I'm actually doing this' I metanlly regretting my action

"People say you know everything Junior. Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go so you start making a family" I told him on hopes that he will give me the information I want so that I can release his balls yet still questioning myself metally on why I grabbed his balls

"I've never seen her before. I swear!" he said in pain

"Excuse me?!" I grabbed his balls harder and tighter

"I swear, sir!" he replied quickly yet still in pain and I noticed that his men arrived to the bar to, perhaps, save their boss

"It appears that we have an audience, Junior. This must be kinda embarrassing for you huh?" informing him that his boy's are here 'And embarrassing me even more'

"Listen here blondie! If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you stop squeezing my dick. Now!" he told me which I quickly accepted, cause I truly do not want hold a man junk ever again, and once I released Junior he quickly sighed as if I was choking the living life out of him "You'll pay for that blondie" he then proceed to walk away which I followed suit

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you, quite being so sensitive!" I teased him more and as we continue walking I thought of something completely stupid 'I can't believe that I'll be asking him this but...'

"Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" I said it! I honestly believe I actually said it, I mentally panicked inside my mindscape due to being a complete idiot for asking a old man to kiss me

"What?" even Junior was confused by my sudden statement! Then suddenly I heard him giving the alright

'God damnit me!' I cursed myself mentally as I proceeded to kiss and he followed suit 'I can't do it!' I yelled and punched him causing Junior to hit multiple of objects and breaking them, this cause the people who were dancing to run away and Junior's men to attack me

I ready my Ember Celica and proceed to ready myself to beat the living shit out of them due to my embarrassment and frustration to myself letting Junior to actually kiss me.

Once all the thugs charged at me, I jumped up in the air and slammed my fist into the ground causing a shock wave forcing the thugs to scatter. I then charged toward a single thug and performed an axe kicked knocking him down to the ground, then I punched the one behind me and performed double kicks on the other two. More thugs came and I easily, yet brutality, finished them off one by one, as I finished with one of the guards and flying him off across the room I notice a man with a bear hat holding a gun and spraying bullets at me.

I rushed to the Bear Man and used my gauntlets to give me the jump boost to reach him. Once I do I proceed to beat the daylight out of him and slam his head on his controllers and launch him in the air with my pellets 'Gods, I love doing this!'

"Melanie, who is this girl?" a girl in a red outfit spoke drawing my attention to the two girls

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson" the girl in the white outfit, who is Melanie, spoked

"Alright then," I spoke to them as I emptied out the pellets in my gauntlets and loaded in new ones "let's dance shall we?"

I then jumped down using my pellets for long range attacks and the two girls dodge it proceeding to attack me in unison, we both attack each other not giving one side a room to breath but one of the girl kicked me afar, which I bounced back with my Ember that is, and went on in a aggressive attack punching Melanie and attacked Miltia launching her toward a glass pillar. I then jumped to Melanie causing her to dodge my attacks and kicking me afar, again 'Jeez, is her kick that good?'

She then charged at me and we both started to feint our kicks and changing our stance trying to out predict each other, as the girl proceeded to do an over kick I deactivated my Ember Celica and proceed to grab her and performing a roundhouse kick to the face. Once both Melanie and Miltia were dealt with, I noticed the lights in the club house turning off and saw one light onto Junior who was carrying a bazooka

"You know, you're gonna pay for this" he told me and starts firing rockets at me which I dodge, but he then shoot a second set if rockets which I shot them yet I saw Junior holding a bat charging for an attack

"Oh shit!" I attempted to block his attacks but he launched be in the air landing into glass... something... but I did got up and smirked at him charging towards him while dodge rockets with my fist close to my face, I then punched his face with the follow up with multiple of gut punches and punching him so hard that I broke his weapon till I realized that he has strain of hairs in his hands.

"My hair..." I shockingly said as I saw pieces of my hair on his face, which literally pissed me off that I released wave of hatred of the surrounding area, breaking them in the procces, and charged right for Junior with a fucking punch to the face so fucking powerful that I sent him all the way to the outside entrance of his little nightclub "Never... Ever... Touch MY hair..." I fucking yelled in exhaustion 'Holy shit... That was awesome...'

I went outside, knowing that I didn't get my information, and wanting to leave this place for good. But as I got out I notice someone particularly familiar

"Yang? Is that you?"

"Ruby!" I ran up to Ruby with a hug "What on earth are you doing all the way here?"

"Y-Yang... I can't breathe..." I heard her talk weakly

"O-oh, sorry sis" I let Ruby go as she breathed for air

"Yang, I was about to ask you what are you doing here!"

there was silent for a moment and I sighed in response

"It's a long story..."

* * *

don't even know what city, or what appears to look like a city, of Junior's Clubhouse located so I named it Ricktor


	6. Episode 1: Volume 1 Begins Now

**Main Event, 1 day before joining Beacon**

**Ruby POV**

It was the middle of the night and I was at "From Dust Till Dawn" checking out the place for some dust for my Crescent Rose. I had told Yang earlier today that I'll be heading out to gather some dust for myself and she told me that I can go out and should head back till midnight... Jeez Yang, quit acting like your mother...

As I was looking around I saw a magazine that talks about weapons, which I grabbed it and read the magazine

_'Wow, look at all these weapons... wish I could try them out'_ I told myself as I read the magazine till I saw a particular someone I know on one of the pages _'Uncle Qrow? What the hell are you doing here?' _I was already listening to my favorite song "Wolf Totem: by The HU" as I was reading the magazine, while reading the magazine I felt a touch on my shoulder and turned around noticing a man in a black suit notifying me to take off my headset which kindly did

"Uh, can I help you?" I ask the man

"Yes you can help me by putting up your hands in the air, now!" he commanded

"Are you... robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh…" then I launched the man out of the store and then another man with the same black suit came over and told me to freeze... but I resisted and again, launched a man out of the store and getting myself outside. Once out I activated my scythe and looked at the 4 men that were looking out from the store, then I aim it at them and turning off my headset

"Okayyy…. Get her!" the man in the white suit told his men which they followed it and started attacking me, but I defeated them with ease and possibly breaking their bones in the process

_'Hope they are okay...'_ I worried as I stare at the man in the white suit

"You girl, you were worth every cent..." the man told me thinking that it was a compliment "Truly, you were..." and suddenly there was a blazing noise from afar, probably the police

"Well, Girl in Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." as he use his cane to step it on a segar and suddenly aim it at me "I'm afraid this is where we part ways" and after that he suddenly shot me but I managed to dodge it right in time

_'Holy shit, I was not expecting that!'_ I panicked and noticed that the man left but as I look around I noticed that he was using the ladders to climb up the building

"You alright that I'll go after him sir?" I asked the owner not looking at him

"Uh huh" the owner agreeing and I went after him using my scythe to blast myself up to the building

"Hey loser!" I yelled at him causing the man to stop

"Persistent little girl..." I ready myself for a fight when suddenly a Bullhead appeared and he went onboard

"End of the line, Red!" he yelled and toss a red crystal dust at me and shot it, but suddenly I was protected by a huntress who then use her semblance to attack the Bullhead, then she suddenly summoned a ice cloud raining down upon it when suddenly someone from the airship and both of them began the long range battle. When the huntress used the rubble from the building to continue the attack, it suddenly burst into ashes and I decided to assist her by shooting at the women inside the airship but was blocked, then 5 flames were summoned to the ground and the huntress managed to push me away while dodging the attack.

Once saved, I had noticed that the Bullhead had started to begin it's escaped and leave the area

"You're... you're a Huntress!" I stared at disbelief that a huntress would save me and she stared back "C-can I have your autograph please?" I asked in excitement which made the Huntress giggle

"Well... I'll give you something that's even better than an autograph young girl" she said smirking

"Really?! What is it?" I ask even more excited

….

"So, when you said something better than an autograph... you mean an interrogation room?"

"Why yes, and I hope you realized that your actions tonight will taken lightly... young lady" she told me with a smirk on her face and continue to walk back and force in the room "You put yourself and others in great danger!"

"But, they started it!" I objected

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back" she paused and I smiled that she saying something nice to me but then she looked at me and said "And a slap on the wrist" performing the action she just said forcing myself to scream

_'So much for something nice from her' _I frowned

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you" she then walked away revealing a white hair man with a black suit with green clothing inside it and holding cookie and a mug

"Ruby Rose..." he spoke and started to get closer to my face "You... have silver eyes..."

"Uh..."

"So, where did you learn to do this?" he questioned me

"Uh, Signal Academy" I answered

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular did taught me how to use it"

"I see..." somehow I felt that he was disappointed to the answer I gave him, but then he placed down a plate of cookies on the table and I stared at it and proceed to eat the cookies

_'How did he know I like cookies?'_ a thought came to my mind as I was eating the cookies

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." the man told him

"Oh!" I finished swallowing the cookies that were in my mouth and told the man "that's my uncle, Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!" I informed the man "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like- Yeehaa!" and performed multiple of ninja moves

"Heh, so I've noticed" putting his mug down on the table "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" questioning me again

"Well... I want to be a Huntress'' I answered

"You want to slay monsters?" confirming the answer I gave

"Yup. I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" I then went on of why I want to be a Huntress and that my sister, Yang, going to be one as well and how Huntsmen and Huntress are really cool and exciting and romantic... but the two adults' stayed silent till the man spoked

"Do you know who I am Ruby?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon is it not?"

"That is correct... Do you want to come to my school Ruby?"

"More than anything in the world Professor Ozpin" I told him who then looked at the Huntress and back to me

"Well okay..." Ozpin told me and a smile popped up on my face "you'll start tomorrow morning"

….

"Excuse me, but what did you say Professor Ozpin?" I asked him to repeat what he told me

"I said you'll start tomorrow morning" he repeated and it took me a moment to process what he said till I realized what he truly meant

"WHAT TOMORROW!" I yelled

"That's right" confirming on what he said

"B-but why Professor Ozpin?"

"Because I can" this made me completely speechless and utterly confused on why he easily accepted me into Beacon "Welp, see you tomorrow Ruby. Oh, and I'll be sending you the coordinates for the airship that will be heading to Beacon" and that he and the huntress left the room and I was still confused on what happened

"What... in the actual fuck... just happened?"

**-Next Day-**

I woke up and proceed to dress myself up for Beacon Academy

"So, today the day I head to Beacon..." talking to myself "Still, why did he accept me that easy?"

Knowing that it will get me nowhere, I took my scroll and checked the location that was sent to me, it appears it would be near both the Talus and Haven Section of the city, and that I head to the location to get onboard of the airship.

….

Once inside of the airship, it started to take off from ground and headed to Beacon Academy so I thought it might be a good idea to continue playing the song from last night, but before I could do it I heard Yang's voice from the distance and walking toward to me

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" she yelled in excitement as she bear hugged me "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop..." I said weakly and my sister proceed to let go of me

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, Yang, it was nothing"

"What do you mean it was nothing? It was incredible!" still yelling in excitement "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees Ruby!"

"Yang please, I do **not** want to be the "bee's knees", ok? I don't wanna have any kind of knees!" I told her "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees, alright?"

"Ruby, if you truly want to be a normal girl with normal knees... Then why are you trying to become a Huntress? They do **not** have "normal knees"" and I was about to object to her but realized that she was actually right... for once in her life...

"Anyway... aren't you excited that you are heading to Beacon?"

"Of course I'm excited Yang, I just... I got moved ahead two years..." informing her on how I got into Beacon "I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything"

"But you are special Ruby" Yang told me as she try to comfort me, then suddenly something on the News spoked something about a nefarious criminal name Roman Torchwick and how he still continues to evade authorities, then it switch to the White Fang and how they disrupted a peaceful protest till it was interrupted by a projection of the Huntress I saw from yesterday night

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" she greeted to the students

"Who's that?" I heard my sister questioning the identity of the Huntress who, coincidentally, spoke her name revealing to be Glynda Goodwitch

"Well now you know" I told her who then glared at me

"You are among the privileged few who had received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy" Glynda spoked "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" she finished giving the speech to the student and the hologram disappeared

"Oh cool" I said in excitement as I stared down at Beacon Academy, the place where I can truly become a Huntress "Look Yang, you can see Signal from up here!"

"I guess home isn't too far after all..." I talked silently

"Beacon's out home now Ruby" she told me as she put her arm around me, then suddenly we notice a man in armor not feeling too well and had to run off somewhere to throw up, but as I turned around I felt yang pulled me too her as if she was trying to protect me from him

"Yang please, you don't have to do this"

"It's the best for you Ruby, I have to protect you no matter what"

"And you'll protect me from men that means no harm?" Yang didn't respond to my question

"I'll still protect you no matter what..." she repeated and I glared at her "Uh Yang, there's puke on your shoe..." once I pointed it out, she looked down and noticed it and started to freak out

"Oh god, oh god, OH GOD NO!"

"Yang don't touch me with that!"

We both panicked for a while and Yang finally managed to get rid of the puke that was on her shoe... though I can tell once she got it off, she felt like someone had taken something precise from her


	7. Episode 2: The Shining Beacon

**Ruby POV**

Once both me and Yang, who managed to recovered and have her soul back into her body, walked out from the airship and enter school grounds

"Wow..." we both awe at the scope of the building's and the design sculpture to fit of how a prestige academy should look like

"The view from Vale is nothing to compare to this" I agreed with Yang till I notice people carrying weapons on school grounds, activating my fangirl mode being all excited about the weapon people are holding... till Yang bong my head

"Ow..."

"Easy there Ruby, they're just weapons..." which I took a offense from that statement

"Just weapons?" I stared at Yang "**Those** weapons are an extension to our lives Yang! They're so cool!" I yelled at her returning to my fangirl mode

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" questioning me

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose Yang! You think I'm an idiot for not loving my little baby?" I stare at he with disbelief that she think I'm not happy with my baby

"Ruby..." she said as she pulled down my hoody "why don't you go make some friends?" I pulled my hood up looking back at her

"Why would I need friends when I have you?"

There was a moment of silence

"Was I too overprotected on her?" I heard her saying something... I think...

"overprotected on what?"

"N-nothing..." and silent again "anyway... I'm going with my group of friends Ruby I'll see you later..." and that she left with her group of female friends

...

Sometimes I think they go with her so they could get some boys together... Nay I doubt she'll do that... Does she? But as I was about to start walking, I tripped over something and fell on some briefcases

"Ow..." I hold on my head

"What are you doing?!" I heard a girl voice

"Uh... sorry?"

"Sorry?" thinking it was an offense "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" angrily yelled at me "Oh god I hope they are okay..."

"Uhhh…." I picked up the box and the white hair girl quickly snatched away from me opening the box

"Oh good," sighing as if it was extremely precise to her "This here are Dust that were mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry" she informed me

"Um..."

"What are you, Brain Dead?" she continue to mock me

"I'm sorry?" I meekly apologized to the girl who then put her finger on top of her forehead

"Aren't you a little too young to attend Beacon?"

"W-well... I..." I tried to explain myself but she interrupted me

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know..."

"I said I was sorry Princess!" I talked back at her

"It's actually Heiress..." a black hair girl walked up on us "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant on the world" she stated

"Hmph, looks like someone recognizes me!" the girl, who identified as Weiss, proudly accepted the recognition

"The same company who's infamous for its controversial labor forces **and** questionable business partners" the girl added causing Weiss to get offended by that statement

"W-what-Why you-!" she cut herself off "you know what... I'm leaving..." heading off and I've noticed that the girl has servant that are picking up the cases that were knocked off

"I promise I will make this up to you!" I yelled at Weiss as she's walking away "Well, I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So what's-" I turned around noticing that the black hair girl walked away, I stared at the ground and cursed silently "For fuck sake..."

"Um, are you alright..." I turned to see a blond boy standing right side me

"Yeah... wait, aren't you the dude that threw up on the ship?"

**-About like 10 minutes later-**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" the dude talked like it's the end of the world, as we walked I couldn't help but laugh on what he said while we walked

"Look, I truly feel sorry for you throwing up back there, I truly do!"

"Oh yeah, what happen if something embarrassing happened to you then!" which I laughed

"I doubt that everything happens..."

"Well my name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune boasted as he informed his name to me

"Do they?" doubting him

"They will be alright... I think..." and that it went complete awkward for a few moment

"Soooo... I got this thing here" revealing my scythe

"Whoa!" shocking Jaune "Is that a scythe?!"

"It's also a customizable, high impact, velocity sniper rifle" I added which made it confusing for him "It's also a gun"

"Oh... That's cool..."

"What do you got Jaune?" asking him about what weapon he got

"Oh this, it's a sword" revealing a long sword "and a shield" activating it revealing a two crescent shield as a symbol

"What do they do?"

"Uh... For the shield I can deactivate it and activate it at will... For this sword here, uh it's a regular old sword..."

"Neat… comparing mine to yours, I guess I went a bit overboard on the design on it" I laughed a bit

"Wait, you made that?"

"Of course, all students Signal forge their own weapons" answering his question "Didn't you make yours?" once I finished he stared down to his sword

"Mines are hand-me-down... My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war..." he stated

"Well, it sounds like a family heirloom to me!" adding "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days..." this cause some confident to boost in him

"Yeah, the classics" putting away his sword

"So tell me Jaune, why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?" I asked him

"Eh, why not..." seriously Jaune… "My mom always says "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" he quoted from his mother until I realized something wrong

"Hey, where exactly are we going?" I asked Jaune as we stopped walking

"I dunno, I was following you" he replied... oh fuck me

"OH SHIT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HEAD TO THE TRAINING ARENA!" I panicked also causing Jaune to panicked as well

"W-well let's hurry up and head there!" We both ran like our lives depend on it trying to find the location we were supposed to be...

* * *

Once at the main entrance of the training arena I quickly stopped Jaune for a moment

"Hey Jaune, I need you to enter first..." I told him making him confused

"Why?"

"Well, I have a sister that doesn't trust men and if she sees you with me... it wouldn't go well for you..."

"O-oh... Um, why doesn't she like men?" I really hoped he wasn't going to ask me that

"It's a long story, but can you please go in first..."

"Alright, I'll see you later Ruby!" and that he enter the area disappearing from my sight, for a minute or two I started entering the training arena hoping Yang didn't saw me with Jaune

"Hey Ruby! Over here!" I heard Yang voice, who was waving at me

"I truly hope she didn't saw me with him" I quietly told myself as I walk toward to Yang

"How's your first day going, little sister?" asking me with a snarky attitude

"You mean how you ditch me and that I have to walk around trying to find the ceremony... it was great Yang" I sarcastically told her _'Looks like she didn't notice I was with Jaune...'_

"Gee Ruby, that sounds rough"

"You think?" I stared at her angrily and continue complaining on this one girl, name Weiss, who I tripped over her luggage's and she started yelling and yelling and yelling some more till I heard her yell

"Hey!"

"Oh god it's happening again!" I quickly landed on Yang arms

"You could have damaged my precise Dust that could get us exploded!"

"Didn't knew you were such a clutz~" Yang teased me

"It was an accident!" and then Weiss pulled out a manual "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product" she stated and continue talking but I zoned out for a moment

"Uhhh…" I spoked once she finished talking

"You really want to start making things up to me?" questioning me more

"I guess?"

"Then please read this and don't speak to me ever again..."

"Look here, uh... It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot, why don't you just start over and try to be friends okay?" Yang tried to brighten the situation

"Y-yeah like she said" I cleared my throat "Hello Weiss, my name is Ruby!" reaching my hand out for a handshake "We can go out to get school supplies..."

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, scraggly over there!" she sarcastically pointed at Jaune

_'Oh fuck'_

"Yeah, that's a huge no!" Yang immediately rejected

"Oh..." I looked somewhere else not looking at Jaune_ 'Thanks fucking god Jaune not getting his ass beat...'_ but asI silently thanking that Jaune didn't get beat, an voice speaking over from the microphone been announced revealing Professor Ozpin voice who cleared his thorat to get everyone attention

"I'll keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, your plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people '' he spoked "But, I've looked amongst you and all I see is wasted potential energy, a need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only you so far" he added as if he was mocking the students "It is up to you to take the first step..." he finally stated and proceed to walk off the stage allowing Glynda to speak

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins... Be ready... You are dismissed" she informed us and everyone started to go to the ballroom

"He seemed kind of off there..." hearing Yang talking about Ozpin

"It's almost like he wasn't even here..." I silently spoke till Jaune popped up out of nowhere not noticing Yang for some unknown reason

"You know, I'm a natural blond!" he attempted to hit on Weiss... which failed horrible

"Ok "Blondie"... Piss off!" I heard Yang yelling at Jaune as I try to signal him to run away

"O-oh alright" noticing that Yang he then ran somewhere he felt safe

_'I'll pray for your safety Jaune...'_ I prayed to the gods to protect Jaune from my sister

* * *

Later at night, me and my sister entered the ballroom to notice a large number of students there, somewhere walking around and talking to other students while others were sleeping. I'm currently writing on my diary about how it went down from the last few days and how I met Jaune (and hope that my sister didn't beat the living daylight out of him)

"It's like a biiiiiig slumber party!" I heard Yang flopping down to her sleeping bag interrupting my peace time

"I don't think Dad would approve of all these people though..." I stated

"If I have a slumber party, there will definitely be no boys here!" Yang added till I noticed that Jaune was wearing something that a "child" would wear

_'Gee Jaune, are you trying to embarrass yourself?'_ I thought as I looked at Jaune in disgust

"Hah, looks like there's one boy who "look" different from the rest" she spoked "Anyway Rub, what's that?"

"Oh this, it's a letter to the gang back at Signal... I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going"

"And are there any boys in this little gang I should now?" questioning me like I did something illegal

"Yang... Shut up..." throwing a pillow at her face "There are no boys in my gang and I didn't get to take my friends with me to school!" I added "It's weird not knowing anyone here..." _'but you don't know my little gang Yang, there** are** boys in there!'_

"Well... I'm thinking that the blondie dude from earlier be allow to become "Friends" with you" waving her hands around when she said friends

"R-really?" realizing that Yang is allowing me to get close, like shoulder close, to a boy... a boy!

"Yup, so that means your friend count is at 100% incense!" she added

"I-I'm pretty sure that Weiss counts as a "Negative Friend" Yang..." I spoke while trying to keep my composure from Yang

"There's no such thing as "Negative Friend" sis! You just made one friend and one enemy!" and I threw another pillow at her face again...

"Look sis, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you... You just haven't met them yet" informing me that I can make friends

_'Something feels... not right'_ I stare closely to the ceiling

"And if someone hurts you, I'll hurt them back ten times fold!" clenching her fist

_'Knew it'_ realizing that this might get nowhere, I decided to look around to find someone to talk to and not to Yang until I noticed someone familiar

_'Isn't that the girl from earlier?'_ I stare at her and deciding that I should get up and walk to her... which I did of course

"H-hey, aren't you the girl I saw from the courtyard?" I asked the girl who put her book down

"And aren't you the girl I saw getting a scolding from the Schnee girl?" she replied

"Yeah... that was me..." I depressingly replied "My name is ruby..."

"Okay..." and there was silent

"Well... what's your name?" trying to continue the conversation

"Blake" replying as she continue to read her book

"W-well just to let you know... um, my older sister over there is called Yang... I like your bow"

"Thanks..." and silent again till a particular voice pops up

"Well well well now, look what we have here..." a muscular voice spoke causing me to turn around noticing a large man who's rip out beyond the normal extend of a man "It appears that there's a little girl here that needs help"

"The little girl here is fine without help..." Blake told the man

"Heh, maybe for you but I can truly tell that you're the type of person who rather be alone than talking to others" he spoke to Blake

"You think?"

"Or maybe is that you cannot trust others due to your... fears..." causing Blake to flence a little

"Well, I'm going now... see ya" and that I left them and head to Yang

**3RD POV**

Once Ruby left, the man went back staring at Blake and bending down to her so that no one can her him

"You know... I wonder what a member of the White Fang is doing all the way here..." who made Blake eyes widen

"Wha-?"

"I know Blake... Tell me, are you still part of the organization?"

"No... I'm not..." she answered 'Is he part of the White Fang?'

"Relax girl, I'm not part of that foolish movement" he smiled

_'Foolish?!'_

"I'm part of a Royal Bloodline to the Great Lion Clan known as the Laelaps Clan..." informing Blake

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you can trust me, mostly because the Laelaps Clan trust is something I highly suggest not breaking..." finishing his words, he grabbed the candle blowing it resulting in total darkness _'I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby...'_


	8. Episode 3: The First Step

**Ruby POV Tuesday**

I finally managed to wake myself after a long night rest, along slide with sleeping on the floor with sleeping bags and using a pillow to put my head in, and I can't tell but I feel like my back is in pain...

_'I really hope that this is the last time I sleep on the floor...'_ praying to the gods above that I hope I don't get to sleep on a floor but a comfortable bed tonight, until I noticed Yang in nowhere to be seen... she's probably getting ready for the Initiation today...

"Hey you! Are you a girl called Ruby?" I turned to the direction of the voice who called my name out and see the muscular man from before, who still wearing his sleeping clothes from last night

"O-oh... It's you from last night..."

"Don't get all nervous all of the sudden, I won't bite!" he grinned as he clenching his fist in the air

"Hey... how did you know my name?" questioning the man

"I heard both you and a man called Jaune talking to each other out loud as you guys were walking around Beacon" he answered, well at least Yang wasn't there so that's a good thing. "Oh and before you ask my name, my name is Ingvarr Tanner of the Laelaps Clan!" he proudly explained and I gave him the most confusing stare ever

"Laelaps Clan?"

"It's basically a clan where Great Lions live in... Although if a regular human looks at this "Clan", it is more like a Kingdom than a Clan..."

"Oh... But if you look more like a human than a Great Lion..." noticing that he doesn't have any animal features showing

"It's because I'm hiding them Ruby, later I'll show them" he wink at me then leaving the area "Oh, if you're wondering where Yang is she's at the cafeteria finishing up breakfast!" he informed and left probably going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and head down to eat... I should do that as well...

**-Later after brushing teeth, putting her clothes, and eating breakfast-**

I finally managed to located the where Yang at once I finished eating breakfast and she was getting her gauntlet out from her locker

"Ruby!" she yelled getting my attention

"Yang! Why did you go ahead without me!" complaining at her as I walk up to her

"Come on little sis, I knew you could do things without me and quit acting like I'm endangering myself" acting like my mother

"You are afraid of men" I shot back as I open my locker

"Am not!" she shot back

"Come on, Nora... Let's go..." I heard a man talk to a hyperactive girl who's named is Nora

"But not "together" together" Nora continue talking and giggles at the same time

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about..."

"Oh, who knows... So Ruby, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang spoke

"You have no idea... No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff..." I reached out grabby my precious scythe "Today, I get to let my precious sweetheart do the talking" I moaned resulting Yang to make a gag noise

"Well... Remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through the Initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together" she explained and I groan in response

"You sound like dad, Yang!" putting my scythe away "First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! Cause I drink milk!" I proudly stated to Yang

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Uhh, I don't know... I'll be on your team or something... I guess..." not sure that I should be on a team

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

_'My fucking god Yang! This is your fault that you spoiled me and treated me like I was your daughter!'_ I told myself as I was looking a my scythe

"Oh my dearest sister Yang... Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me? Do you want me to join a team with a group of savage? Your little flower getting trampled by a group that **wants** me corrupted?" mocking Yang with my innocent voice trying to not let a mocking tone slip

"W-what?! No! Of course I do-" not letting her finish I the continue speaking

"I'm truly heartbroken Yang... I thought you truly love me, like a mother who loves her child... But it appears that I was wrong..." a shed of tears came out from my eyes... but then Yang hugged me and rubbed my head, and it's not one of those bear hugs

"I'm truly sorry my precious child! I truly am! I was trying to help you get some new friends, but fear not: Your precious big sister will help you make many friends in this school!" she proudly yelled as if it was an inspirational speech

_'Yang, you are truly easy to be fooled...'_ I smirked inside my head not trying to give away that I'm fooling her

"This is ridiculous!" I heard Jaune yelled "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!? I would've remembered having to count that high, why does this have to happen to me!?" he complained as he search for his locker containing his weapons

"Looks like someone having a rough time" Yang spoked up

"Seems like it..." we both stare at Jaune as he still search for his locker till we heard another voice

"Come on Geri, you too Freki…" a girl, who appears to be a Faunus having a black color tail and ears, speaking to her two wolves

"Should we speak to her?" I asked Yang

"Sure why not, you could add an extra friend or three if those wolves count..." Yang agreed and we both went to the girl, but once we walked up to her one of her wolves noticed us and went in front of the girl seeming like it was trying to protect her

"Geri! Stand down" the girl ordered her wolf, Geri, to stand down and it did "Sorry, Geri tends to be over-protective of me" the girl apologized

"Oh it's nothing to worry about, but I have to ask: Did the academy allow you to bring wolves here?" Yang asked her

"Oh yes they allowed me to bring both Geri and Freki here with me, mostly because they also made up with my fighting style…" the Faunus girl answered "But they told me that if I get on a team, both Geri and Freki have to stay inside the room as I study here in the academy..." she added

"Can I pet them?" I asked in excitement

"Well, you can pet Freki because she's tends to be more relaxed than Geri" she showed me who's Freki, because the two wolves look the same, and once I pet her she easily accepted me as I pet her

"Wow... she's super nice" I awed at Freki, and awed on how her fur is really fluffy

"Heh yeah she's really nice..."

"Hey what's your name?" Yang asked her

"My name is Hati Mánagarmr, but you can call me Hati" she answered

"That a interesting name, well my name is Yang and this girl here is called Ruby" she informed to Hati

"Hello!" I greeted her as I pet Freki

"Hello to you too Ruby" she giggled at response

"**Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation!**" an intercom announced "**Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately!**"

"It appears that we have to go now..." Hati spoke

"Well, it's nice knowing you!" I told her

"Likewise to you Ruby and you too Yang... Geri, Freki, let's go!" she whistle to her wolves and they both left

"Alright Ruby, let's go..." and we both started to leave the locker room and head to Beacon Cliff, till we noticed Jaune was sitting down on the floor

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?" this made Jaune to tense when Yang spoke to him, I grabbed his hand and signaling him not to mention yesterday event and it appears he got the message

"I-I don't understand... My dad said all women look for confidence" he spoke hoping Yang would not hit him "where did I go wrong..."

"Well the "Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start" she informed him and went on ahead, I picked up Jaune and we both went to the Cliff where it starts the Initiation

"Come on Jaune… let's go..." and we both walked to the Beacon Cliff to begin the Initiation...

"Ruby..."

"Yeah Jaune?"

"Um... Does your sister know what happened yesterday?"

"Nope"

"Thank goodness, I was really hoping not to get hit by her..."

"Well thanks to Lady Luck, because she is thinking of allowing you to become "Friends" with me..."

"R-really?!"

"Yup, but I recommend not to piss her off just because she allowing you to become friends with me"

"Oh ok..."

**-Time Skip to Beacon Cliff-**

Both me and Jaune managed to get to Beacon Cliff without trouble and where Professor Ozpin started his speech

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin informed us

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion" Glynda stated "each of you will be given teammates... Today..."

"What? Aw man..." I silently complained in hopes no one heard me

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well together..." he added on what Glynda said "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with you after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years..."

_'Well fuck me then...'_ mentally cursing myself due to what I told Yang at the locker earlier to make her worry about my well being... is this what Karma feels like?

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in you path or you will die" I looked at Jaune and by looking at him... he's scared shitless

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation, but our instructors will not intervene unless instructed too..." he continued "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately..." then there was silence "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions" I heard Ozpin interrupt Jaune, I proceed to take my position and looking at Jaune in worried

_'Jaune, please tell me you know what you're doing...'_ then I noticed that Weiss been catapults into the air first and noticed both Geri and Freki jumping off the mountain ahead of Hati

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question..." Jaune trying to ask Ozpin a question "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

_'Jaune...'_

"No, you will be falling" Ozpin answered as more student launched into the air

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune continuing asking Ozpin

_'Oh god Jaune, please tell me you're not joking?'_ I then heard Nora launched into the air

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy" he answered again

"Uh Uh… Yeah"

_'Oh my fucking god you were actually serious Jaune...'_ I was literally worried for him until I heard someone closed to me launched and I looked at Yang who was ready and was putting sunglasses on, and winked at me, proceeding to get launched at the air

_'Well... looks like I'm up...'_ I sighed and quickly looked at Jaune "See you later Jaune!" I quickly yelled at him and I was launched into the air...

* * *

As I was in the air, I quickly pulled out my baby and started shooting in hopes that I could slow myself down... till I shot a bird

"Birdy, no!" yelling in despaired knowing that I killed a innocent bird, I switched it into scythe mode and grabbed a tree branch to safeguard my way to solid ground and jumped down from the tree onto the ground forcing a thud sound upon impact and started running

"Alright, gotta find Yang so that I won't be in a group of savages wanting to corrupt me..." I told myself as I was running_ 'I could yelled her name... but it would only make myself an absolute idiot...'_ as I was running I worry that any men who somehow managed to become Yang partner, knowing full well that Yang hates me, I proceed to run even faster

_'Well… There's always Jaune… He's nice, and funny! But, I don't think he's very good at fighting though... Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm... Why am I acting like I'm starting to fall in love with her? But then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Anyway, is there anyone I know from this school: there Yang, Jaune, Blake, oh and Hati and Ingvarr, and...'_ but before I finish mentally talking I notice a girl in a all white dress, I quickly stopped running and we both stare each other for a moment _'Weiss... I hate you Lady Luck...'_ and that she started walking away

"Hold on! Where are you going?" I yelled at her "Goddamnit… We're supposed to be teammates..." I mentally cursed myself knowing full well what I'm about to do next _'Fuck it I'm gonna do it...'_ but before I started doing it Weiss came back and pulled my hood

"By no means does this make us friends!" she ordered

"Uh ok?" I was completely confused why she came back but at least she came back...

….

"What's the hurry?" questioning Weiss

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow!" she answered back harshly "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your- What the?" I 'teleported', as Yang called it, in front of Weiss

"I'm not slow, Weiss... You don't have to worry about me..." I told her as I show off my speed

"When did-?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters" I interrupted her "and for the question I so rudely interrupted... the reason I'm this fast is because of the weapon I have!" I then show it off to Weiss and proceed to whisper in her ears "You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss!" teleporting away from her

**-Meanwhile at the Tree where Jaune is stuck at-**

"Do you... have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked Jaune who was still stuck at the tree

"Very funny..." Jaune replied who looked away and then looked back at Pyrrha

"Well... I guess I do have some spots left on my team..." he answered nervously

"Does that mean I get to join?" a voice appeared causing both Pyrrha and Jaune to look at a girl who was a wolf Faunus being complied by her two wolves

...

* * *

I need to find something that allows me to have a list of characters to store in and remember their names so that I wont have to look back at preivous chapters I did for this story to find their names...


	9. Ep4: Find the Relic and Smash Some Heads

For certain chapters I'm going to 3rd pov if there's moment where there's two events that are playing at the same time, for example when Pyrrha explained to Jaune about aura while Ren fighting against a Grim Snake, and I'll probably have to separate the person talking from the sentence that explains what person is doing... I'll be using this to indicate that 2 things are taking place at the same time

* * *

**Yang POV**

Once I landed from the launch, I started walking around the forest looking for Ruby and mostly because that I don't want her to be in a group that will ruin her innocent

_'Gods I hope Ruby_ _alright...'_ I continue walking around in hopes I find someone

"Hellooooooooooo!" I yelled out "Anyone can hear me?!" yelling out again...

"I'm getting bored here!" yelling out again in hopes **someone** can hear me, but then I heard something from the bushes "Someone there?" I proceed to investigate the noise that's coming out from the bushes

"Ruby is that you?" I teased as I check the other side of the bushes... buuut instead I found something else "Nope..." I dodge out of the way revealing a Ursa

_'Hah! You think you can get me off guard-'_ until a second one came out, but dodge it anyway _'Ok, that caught me off guard a little but either way-'_

"You guys gonna get your ass beat!" I yelled as the first Ursa charged at me and I punched it's under belly sending him flying, then the second one charged at me but yet again I beat it by uppercutting it and kicking it launching him away, 'You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a little girl in a red hood would ya?"

But they just growled at me... They could have just said no...

The first swing I dodge it like it was nothing and laughed at them "Geez you two, couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" stopping myself as I realized that my strain of hair been cut off

"You... You..." anger's flowed through me causing both Ursa growl in confusion "You Bastards!" I yelled at them releasing my aura and charging at them releasing my battle-cry and punching a Ursa into the air and landing multiple of punches onto it's underbelly sending him across the forest... I then set my eyes to the second Ursa

"What? You want some too?!" I yelled at it but before it can attack me, the Ursa then fell down to the ground revealing a black hair girl, who I recognized as Blake from yesterday night, killed it from behind and retracting her weapon revealing a smug look on her face... "I could have taken him..."

"Yeah, right..." Blake replied

"So... Your Blake right?"

"And you must be Yang, is that correct?"

"Yup..." and there's silent "Wanna go look for the relic?"

* * *

**Weiss POV**

Once Ruby had disappeared from my sight I was alone in the middle of the forest causing rustle in the bushes

"You may be fast, but you excel at wasting time!" I yelled at her, I then heard more bushes rustle making me get on edge by the sudden silence

"Ruby?" I called out... Leaves rustling were the only noise I heard "...Ruby?" hearing growling noises, I realized that there's Beowolves near-no, all around me and one sudden appeared roaring at me and attacked, but I managed block it attack sending me backwards from the force

_'Ruby you little-No this isn't the time to get angry, remember your training Weiss'_ I calmed down trying to remember my training I had took, I was trained for this _'Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward but not too forward... Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike...'_ I waited for the right moment to strike _'Now!'_ I charged forward to eliminate the Beowulf

"Gotcha!" I heard Ruby yelled standing right in front of me

"Gaah!" I forced myself to strike somewhere else causing a tree to burn up resulting a dead tree, and then Ruby bumped right back at me

"Hey watch it!" I heard her complained

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" I yelled back

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that" I heard Ruby mutter in response, then suddenly a Grimm howled resulting more Grim to appeared around us as both me and Ruby were getting ready for a attack, the tree I burned felled down causing the fire to spread

"Ruby, we have to go!" I told her as I grabbed her arm forcing her to run away with me and I heard more howls from behind as the fire spread...

When we managed to get away from the danger, I was breathing so hard due to how far I had to run to escape that many Grimm... and I was completely pissed at Ruby

"What was That?!" I heard her complained "That should've been easy!"

Alright... I'm completely truly pissed off at her

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution, with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" I screamed at her at the end

"What that supposed to mean?!" she scoffed at me

"I'm truly surprised that someone who talked sooo much would communicate sooo little during an encounter!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight!" she yelled back at me "I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak into Beacon!" I walked away "I swear to god if you ever make me fail this, I will make your life worthless!" I then heard Ruby scream like a child and a tree getting cut down and falling down

_'What a child...'_

* * *

**3rd POV, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Hati**

When Pyrrha helped Jaune out of the tree, and Hati (along with Geri and Freki) walked across the forest trying to find the relics until they heard explosions from the distance

"Did you hear that?" Jauned asked the girls

"Gunfire, it seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy" Pyrrha explained

"Indeed... It's best if we avoid unnecessary battles if we want to find the relics as fast as possible..." Hati added and they continued walking through the forest till Pyrrha accidentally smacked Jaune with a tree branch

"Jaune! I'm so sorry!" she apologized

"Heh, it's okay. Just a scratch..."

"Well, that "scratch" cause a pretty noticeable scratch on your face" Hati told him

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" she asked him as she walked towards to Jaune

"Huh?" getting confused

"Your Aura" she repeated

"Bless you"

"Jaune, do you know what Aura is?" Hati asked him as she watched both him and Pyrrha

"Of course I do... Do you know what Aura is?" he scoffed at Hati and she responded with a frown

"Aura us the manifestation of our soul" Pyrrha answered "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh, yeah" he responded

Ren was walking in the middle of the forest trying to find where he's supposed to go, but as he's walking he felt like he wasn't alone. There were noise moving around him and the beast slide around him, Ren proceed to get ready for a fight realizing that it's a King Taijitu

Pyrrha continues "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals"

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked Pyrrha

"No Jaune, the monsters we fight lack a soul" Hati was the one who answered "They are Creatures of Grimm. They manifestation of anonymity"

"They are the darkness and we are the light" Pyrrha added

"Right" he responded "That's why we fight them

"It's not about why, it's about knowing" Pyrrha replied back

"But Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura" Hati talked "By baring your sould outwards, as a force you can deflect harm, all our tools and equipment are our conduits for Aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting"

Ren dodge the beast attacks but he realized that the next attack he cannot dodge, attempting to block it attack yet was futile causing him to be sent backwards with force. Once he regain his composure, he realized that the beast surrounded him with it's tail and circle around him, Ren brought out his StormFlower and prepared for the worst. He jumped out so that he won't get pinned, he fired couple of rounds at the Taijitu and kicked it once it attack him, going onto the offense he then slice the beast causing him to spread out to charge at full speed yet Ren dodge it easily, stabbing it's head. Then Ren felt another presence, another King Taijitu... He dodge the white beast allowing the black one to rise up and join the white beast to attack Ren

'This doesn't look good...' Ren thought as the two Taijitu rise up. The two beast charged at him and Ren got ontop the black beast and run on it while shooting the white one, but then the white beast smacked him causing him to loose balance and launch back onto the ground dropping his weapon allowing the black beast to attack him unarm

"NO!" he yelled

"It's like a forcefield!" Jaune yelled

"Yes, if you wanna look at it that way" Pyrrha responded and Hati just snickered at him

But suddenly, Ren managed to block the beast attack by using his Aura and proceed to rip it's teeth off and using it to stab it's eyes along with his force resulting the black beast head to explode

"Gotcha!" he yelled "Now, it's your turn" he said as he runs toward to the White King Taijitu

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate" Pyrrha instructed Jaune while Hati deciding to sit on Geri so that she can move out with the other two

"Uhh… Alright" he did as instructed closing his eyes, Hati looked at them and notice a red glow on Pyrrha and a white glow on Jaune

_'Interesting...'_ she continuing staring at them

"_...For it is in the passing that we achieve immortality_" Pyrrha spoke "_Through this, we can become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder to protect thee_" once finished, Pyrrha appeared to be mentally exusted by the event impressing Hati in the process

"Pyrrha?" he said in worried

"I'm alright, I used my aura to unlock yours but the energy that protects you now is your own..." she smiled and Hati noticed that the scratch from earlier had been healed "You have a lot of it" she told Jaune

_'Indeed'_ Hati thinks for a moment and noticed that Freki whimpered for a little "Not now Freki, not now..." she responded in whisper so that Pyrrha and Jaune couldn't hear her

"Wow..." he was at awed for a moment till his Aura dissipated

Ren managed to defeat the black beast and put away his weapon to brush off his clothes from the fight, then he heard Nora making some sort of animal noise revealing herself on top of Ren

"Heh, I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like" he told Nora who then touched his nose

"Boop" sticking her tongue out like a child

* * *

**Meanwhile at Beacon Cliff**

"Our last pair has been formed, sir" Glynda informed Ozpin "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren" showing both Nora and Ren on the device

"Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along" pitting Ren "Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos and Ms. Mánagarmr" revealing the three students still walking through the forest

"Hmmm..." he looked at her

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat" Glynda voiced her opinion on Jaune "But I guess we'll find out soon enough..."

"But what about the Ingvarr fellow, the one who's the Prince of the Laelaps…" informing Glynda

"Surprising, he hasn't found a group yet and it appears he's... chasing down a Ursa?!" she answered in shocked to see Ingvarr, who was chasing down the Ursa, laughing like this is a game "W-well, at their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes..." she then proceed to walk away but then asked Ozpind about the relics who continuing to stare at Ruby and Weiss who is arguing where the temple is located

* * *

**Ruby POV**

"It's definitely this way!" I heard her talk as she walks back and forth "I mean... this way! It's definitely this way!" she corrected herself

_'My god, can you make up your mind already?'_

"Alright, it's official, we passed it!" she told me as I got up from the ground

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" I told Weiss

"Because, I know exactly where we're going!" she responded back to me "We're going... to the Forest Temple!"

_'Yeah she doesn't know where we going...'_ I frowned at her

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!"

"At least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" I shot back

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioning me

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" I angrily answered back

"Just keep moving" she groaned and started walking and I started to imitate her

"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going!" Why are you so bossy?!" yelling at her

"I'm not bossy! And don't say things like that!" she screamed at me

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"The stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect!" screaming once more till it looks like she calmed down a bit "Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you..." and proceed to walk away...

This... really pissed me off beyond question "You don't even fucking know me..." holding my anger to myself as I stare at Weiss walking away from me

* * *

**Blake POV**

Me and Yang finally managed to find the Forest Temple

"We finally made it..." I said out loud

"Yeah... We did" she responded "But do you think this is it?" I didn't respond and went down to grab the relic, but once I got down there was a loud noise coming out of the forest. I grabbed my weapon and Yang, who got down as well, got ready as well revealing a Ursa but before we could attack it a yell could be heard

"Come back here you little shit!" a man cried out who then jumped on top of the Ursa, ripping the bone off from it's back and peircing it on it's face pushing it further till it was dead... "Wow! That was quite a chase!" he yelled causing both me and Yang to stare at awe on what he just did and noting that he have a white vest revealing a huge scar across his chest and six packs, a extremely tone muscles on both arms and legs, and a strange gauntlet I've never seen before

"You know, it's kind of rude to stare" he talked interrupting my gaze on him "The name Ingvarr by the way"

"S-sorry" I coughed "Come Yang, let's grab the relic"

"A-alright..." she replied clearing showing that she feels uneasy, once there looked around the temple looking at the relics

"Chess pieces?" I spoke in confusion as why chess pieces are being used as relics

"Some of them are missing" Yang spoke up

"Then it means that other participants already made it before us" Ingvarr added

"Well... I guess we should pick one..." I told them and we all grab a piece

* * *

**-Meanwhile at Jaune, Pyrrha, and Hati again-**

"Think this is it?" he talked as they stare at a cave

_'This doesn't feel right...'_ Hati stare at the cave before telling the other two "You guys go on ahead, me and Geri and Freki will stand on guard... come back if there's relics inside the cave"

"Alright" Pyrrha responded and both she and Jaune entered the cave

….

Once inside, Jaune picked up a torch (that he somehow made) and proceed to venture fourth inside the cave along side with Pyrrha

"I'm not sure this is it..." she worried

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" he responded and then trip causing the torch to go out "Ow..." and there was silence...

"Do you feel that?" she asked him

"Soul crushing regret?" he answered

"No, it's... warm..."

* * *

**-Temple where Yang, Blake, and Ingvarr at-**

Yang stare at the hoarse chess piece

"Hmmm..." picking it up and showing it to the other two "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure..." Blake responded

"Alright..." Ingvarr responded as well, who both already picked their relics and meet at the center of the temple

"That wasn't too hard" Yang spoke in excitement

"Yeah..." he agreed with Yang but felt uneasy on how easy it is

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find" Blake responded to Yang

* * *

**-Back at Jaune and Pyrrha-**

They both proceed to continue walking the dark cave until they discover a light source

"That's the relic!" he yelled exciteitly believing to be a relic he found, he the proceed to touch it only for it to move "Hey!"

He then try to touch it again but failed, then he jumped onto it grabbing it in the process

"Uh... Jaune.." Pyrrha worried about him revealing a Grimm... Jaunce proceed to scream like a little girl...

**-Meanwhile at the entrance of the cave-**

Hati was still guarding the entrance till she heard a high-pitch girl scream coming inside the cave

"Oh boy... Geri! Freki!" realizing that trouble is coming out from the cave, she ordered her wolves to be prepared and pulled out her duel Kukri as she waits what comes from the cave

* * *

**-Back at Yang, Blake, and Ingvarr again-**

"Some girl in trouble!" she yelled as she heard a high-pitch girl scream from afar "Blake, did you hear that?" Yang looked at Blake who was staring, along side Ingvarr, up in the sky

* * *

**-Back again at the cave-**

"Hati Run!" Pyrrha yelled at her as she runs passed Hati and her wolves

"But where's Jaune?" she yelled back and heard screams coming out of the cave and deciding it was a good idea to quickly back away... Then suddenly a Large Grimm appeared from the cave "Is that a Death Stalker!" Hati yelled

"Yup!" Pyrrha answered

"And why is Jaune holding for dear life on its stinger?!" Hati questioned her

"Now not the time!" she responded back to Hati while Jaune is screaming for his life

"Pyrrha help me!" screaming loudly "Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not!"

"You think?!" Hati yelled at him

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" but before Pyrrha can finish the Grimm launched him far away "...go..."

"Well that sucks..." Hati added and both girls stared at the Death Stalker "Run?" she asked Pyrrha

"Run" and that they both ran away from the Death Stalker who followed suit on the two girls and the two wolves

* * *

Blake and Ignvarr continue staring up above

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang questioning Blake

"Uh... girl... I think there's something you should worry about something else right now" Ignvarr muttered as he stare up above, then there was someone screaming from somewhere

"Heads up!"

* * *

**-about a minute earlier-**

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled at her "I told you this was a bad idea!" they were both on a giant bird flying through the sky

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby responded back to Weiss

"I am soo far beyond worrying!" Weiss yelled back

"In a good way?!" Ruby tried to confirmed on what Weiss yelled

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?!" Ruby suggested to Weiss

"What are you, insane?!" she yelled back thinking that it was the most stupid thing she heard until she noticed that Ruby wasn't there anymore "Oh, you insufferable little-!"

**-Back at solid ground-**

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do-" Yang tried to repeat herself to Blake who then pointed up, along with Ingvarr, and hearing a loud voice Yang looked up to notice Ruby who is currently falling down

"Heads up!" she yelled until someone came out of nowhere crashing into Ruby and crashing into a tree  
"That's gotta hurt..." Ingvarr talked about what just happened

At the tree, Ruby was all dizzy due to the crashed and managed to shake herself off till she noticed Jaune who was currently upside down

"Hey Ruby..."

"Oh, hey Jaune"

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" she asked Yang as they stare at where Ruby landed to

"I-" but before she can even start what she's going to say, they all heard a noise of a Grimm and noticed that someone was riding on it

"Yeehaw!" a girly voice yelled in excitement as the Grimm fell down in defeat "Aww... It's broken..."

"Nora?" the boy called her "Please... don't ever do that again..." he told her while breathing heavily, but suddenly she disappeared and appeared at the temple looking at a rook piece

"~I'm Queen of the Castle~ I'm Queen of the Castle~!"

"NORA!" the man screamed at her

"Coming Ren!" Nora excitedly responded and went back to Ren

"That's not even the Queen Piece..." Ingvarr responded to... whatever he saw...

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake questioning to what just happened

"I-" yet again she was interrupted by a noise coming out from the forest revealing two girls and two wolves running away and dodging from a Death Stalker

"Jaune!" both girls yelled

"Pyrrha! Hati!" realizing that they ran all the way here, he tried to get himself free

"Woah" Ruby was awed at what happened and proceed to jump off leaving Jaune hanging

"Ruby!" he yelled trying to get her to save him. Back down, Ruby jumped off from the tree and notice Yang, Blake and Ingvarr staring at her

"Ruby?" Yang saw Ruby falling from the sky and jumping off from the tree

"Yang!" and proceed to hugged each other

"NORA!" Nora yelled interrupting the hug while Pyrrha and Hati were running away from the Death Stalker

"Did those two just ran all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tail?" Blake questioned as she stared the Grimm

"Can't everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again..." Yang tried to suppress her anger

….

"Congratulation…. two seconds have passed..." Ingvarr told Yang but then Ruby spotted something in the air

"Um... Yang..." realizing what Ruby going to say, Yang sigh in defeat

**Weiss POV**

How could that little child leave me with this beast flying through the air "How could you leave me up here Ruby!" I yelled back down seeing others staring at me hanging for dear life on a flying Grimm

"I told you to jump!" Ruby yelled back

**3rd POV**

"She's gonna fall" said Ingvarr

"She'll be find" Ruby responded

"She's falling" Ren added

Jaune, who managed to free himself, noticed Weiss falling down and proceed to jump off and saved Weiss from falling

"Just dropping in?" he casually flirted her as she looked down pointing down _'Well fuck...'_ they both fell down and Jaune made himself a cushion for Weiss

"My hero..." Weiss congratulated him

"My back..." he said in absolute pain and noise from the scorpion Grimm chasing Pyrrha and Hati were still going in the background... they both been tossed to the others where they were standing

"Great! The gang's all here!" Yang finally said something "Now we can die together!"

"Screw you..." Hati replied to Yang in pain

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby then charged at the Grimm in full force

"Ruby wait!" Yang yelled as Ruby went on to the attack but failed miserably

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" which was a lie... Ruby was in absolute pain... Then the scorpion appeared and was shot by Ruby, who ran away and was in hot pursuit

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she attempts to save her sister and then the huge bird Grimm appeared chasing Ruby launching its feathers pinning her cape to the ground

_'Shit!'_ Ruby realized what just happened as she look at the scorpion that was going to finish her off, she noticed that someone saved her

"You are so childish!" she recognized that voice, it was Weiss! "And dimwitted, and hyperactive! And don't even get me started on your fighting style!" scolding Ruby "And I supposed, I can be a bit... difficult... But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together" she informed Ruby "So if you can quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer"

"I'm not trying to show off..." she told Weiss "I want you to know I can do this..."

"You're fine" she then left Ruby as she sighed away... Yang ran up to Ruby and hugged her saying like 'I'm happy you're okay' and 'don't do something that reckless' and Ruby just to worry soo much...

….

"Guys, that thing circling back!" Jaune told the group "What are we going to do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us" Weiss informed them

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs" Ruby agreeing to Weiss "There's no point in fighting these things"

"Run and live. I like it" Jaune agreeing to what Ruby said, then those who didn't grabbed their relics did so

"It time that we leave!" Ren yelled as he noticed that the ice not gonna hold the Death Stalker forever

"Yeah..." Hati agreed with Ren "Let's head out!" and the group proceed to leave the area as Ruby take the lead

"What is it Yang?" Blake notice strange about Yang which also cause Ingvarr to stop

"Nothing..." Yang replied and they all managed to catch up to the others...

….

As they ran, the huge bird Grimm was right behind them, chasing them like it's his pray... they all took cover behind the ruins pillar with their weapons out and ready

"Well that's great!" Yang yelled in frustration till they noticed that the scorpion from before managed to catch up

"Oh man, run!" Jaune yelled causing the rest to run as well

"Nora, distract it!" Ren told Nora

"Geri, assist her!" Hati told Geri who then went with Nora howling at her causing her shots to deal with the flying Grimm more effectively and distract it more easily. The scorpion tried to attack Nora but was stopped by Ren and Blake and was extracted by Weiss, at the bridge Pyrrha noticed that the Death Stalker was still following them

"Go, go!" she yelled at those who were behind and proceed to shoot the scorpion

"I'll cover you!" Hati assisted Pyrrha as they shoot the Grimm and Ren joined as well

Then suddenly, the flying beast came back

"Everyone! Watch out!" Ingvarr yelled but was too late, it managed to split the group from two

Jaune noticed that Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, and Hati and her wolves where having trouble fighting the scorpion "We got to get over there! They need help!" he yelled

"Let's do this!" Nora replied in eagerness

"Yeah, but uh... I can't make that jump..." he told her who then smirked at the response he gave, Nora proceed to transform her grenade launcher into a hammer smaking the broken bridge to launch Jaune and using her hammer blast to send herself across as well, once at the other side she then use her hammer to hit the Grimm but dodge the strike yet she didn't notice that she knocked Blake off the bridge... Realizing the opportunity Blake have, she then use her sickle across the gap, landing it to a rock sending her across the open space and sending herself to the flying beast trying to deal damage to it and joining the other team with the fight.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake told the others with her

"Than let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang yelled as she ready herself

"Hell ya! Now that's what I love to hear!" Ingvarr yelled in excitement and they all got ready to hit the beast shooting at it with every single thing they have at their exposure... Ruby sniper bullet, Yang shot gun pellets, Blake bullets, Weiss Semblance, and Ingvarr air projectile but it managed to dodge it or it had no impact at all... Once the flying beast knocked the ruins they were standing, they all jumped up to the next platform to stay up top and not die to a bottomless pit,

"None of this is working!" Weiss yelled once they reached the bridge

"Well if any of you guys have a plan, it better be a good one!" Ingvarr yelled as Ruby analyzed the surrounding area

"Hey Ingvarr!" getting his attention "What long range did you tried to do on that Nevermore?!"

"Oh, my gauntlets allow me to use air sockets to push and pull my targets as I wish with using Dust!" he answered

"Without Dust?! Are you stupid?!" Weiss yelled at him

"Now it isn't the time girl!" he shot back, but his answered gave Ruby the plan she need to take that thing down

"I have a plan. Cover me!" she told both Weiss and Ingvarr as she jumps away, which those two do so...

Meanwhile for the other group fighting the Death Stalker, which disconnected the remaining bridge connecting to the land

"We gotta move!" Jaune told them which they do so right away, the Grimm attacked Pyrrha but deflected it and counterattack it causing it to stun for a second and Jaune protected her from the second attack and she went in for the assault, then both Ren and Hati charged at the scorpion with the gun mode shooting at it who dodge the attack

"Ren go for the stinger!" Hati told him and did so gladly shooting at the stinger

Nora then shot the beast multiple of times and Pyrrha then toss her Javelin at it causing it to move around and made Ren to lose his balance and toss to the pillar. When Jaune got up he notice something wrong and realized what happened

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!" knowing what Jaune meant, she toss her shield at the stinger causing it to fall down upon the scorpion

"Nora, Hati!"

"Heads up" "Got it! Freki! Geri!" they both responded and Hati charged at the beast while shooting at it to make if confuse even more "Now!" she commanded her wolves who then use their howl on the Death Stalker trapping it allowing Nora to use Pyrrha shield to launch her herself up into the air and slamming her hammer on the scorpion and they all made it back to solid ground... As the group stare the other group who were battle the flying beast, Yang was shooting it from afar trying to get it to go down and as she fire her pellets she got a hit causing the Nevermore to turn around and attack her, but Yang jumped between it's beak and open fire inside it's mouth

"I! Hope! Yo're! Hungry!" she yelled with each shot she take into it's mouth

"Yang!" she heard Ingvarr yelled and she got off so that he can do his thing "Now then... Come here beast!" he yelled once he send a punch causing air to be sent forward to the Nevermore and suddenly once he pull his arm back from it, the Nevermore suddenly been launched forward to him "Weiss it's your turn!" he yelled as he got out of the way and which Weiss jumped toward to the Nevermore and freezing it's tail.

Blake tossed her sickle toward Yang on to the other pillar and formed a slingshot which Ruby got on to, and once Weiss came back she used her semblance to hold Ruby in place and launch her in great speed

"Of course you would come up with this idea" Weiss told Ruby

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked her

"Hmph, can I?" she responded

"Can-" Ingvarr try add who was near the two of them

"Of course I can!" interrupting him

"Alright then... Ready Ruby?" he asked her

"Hell yeah..." she told him and this is all the reason for Weiss to launch her and Ingvarr to unleash his Lion Roar to her.

Ruby now launched toward to the Nevermore beast, she ready her scythe for the kill... but as she get's close, there's a demonic grin appearing in front of her face causing it to stay still in fear... either it's the ice or that the beast recognized the demonic energy, it doesn't matter due to Ruby putting her scythe on it's neck and running up to the cliff, using both her sniper rounds and Weiss semblance to run up the cliff, once at the very top of the cliff she use her very last bullet to slice the Grimm head off clean...

* * *

**-Back at Beacon-**

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark" Ozpin announced the names "The four of you retrieved the black bishops pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team CRDL [Cardinal] lead by, Cardin Winchester" and there was applause from the crowds

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." announced the next names "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team JNPR [Juniper] lead by, Jaune Arc" and this announcement made Jaune surprised that he's team leader for the group

"M-me?!"

"Congratulations, young man..." he spoke to him

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as: Team RWBY [RWBY] lead by, Ruby Rose!" and this made Yang to hug her sister with the biggest bear hug she had, but Ruby is worried that Ingvarr didn't have his name called out

"But before we end this, Ingvarr Tanner. And Hati Mánagarmr…" both Ingvarr and Hati came up to the stage "Due to not in a team, I would have expelled you due to not allowing a team consisting two members..." there were gasps among the room "But, due to you two recent performance... it would be a shame to loose two, exponential students who have great potential, so for today: Hati Mánagarmr, you will join Team JNPR forming Team JNHPR... and for Ingvarr Tanner, you will join Team RWBY forming Team RWBYI" he informed them which made them smile and the crowd cheer for them

_'Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year...'_

* * *

**-Meanwhile somewhere else in the middle of the night-**

"Reaper... the agent has made it in a team..." a man informed her

"Good..." Reaper responded "What about the wolves that were sent to us?"

"The agent told us we can use it as we wish..."

"Good..."

"Reaper... we found a wolf cub being hunted down, what shall we do" a female asked her

"Hmmmm…." Reaper stared at the wolves for a moment before speaking "Hunt down the hunters"

* * *

Jeez finally finished it... I slam both The Emerald Forest Pt 1 and 2 including the Players and Pieces episodes together... As much I knew that someday I'll be writing more than 3000 words, I hoped that I would be writing around 2000 words... Also I combining both The Badge and The Burden and Jaunedice episodes together due to part 2 having the history of the Faunus explained by Oobleck so I though it might be a good start to explain the Wægmunding Draconic Clan due to them... annihilating... the White Fang... Also I would have to find a good part that will talk about Hati and Ingvarr and their reasons on joining Beacon later, or probably a separate set of chapters were they both work together to fight someone...

I hope you like that ending there...


	10. Ep5: Weiss Help and Jaune Redemption

**-about an Hour later after team formation-**

"I honestly cannot believe we are sharing a same room with a man!" Weiss yelled as she points at Ingvarr

"Gee I'm sorry..." he apologized as he rub the back of his head

"Come Weiss, I bet he's not that bad?" Ruby told her as Yang brought Ruby away from him "Right?" she added as she stares at his shirtless vest

"Well the current probably is privacy and a fifth bed for Ingvarr!" Weiss informed the group

"Well, I could wait for you guys to change as I wait out there and I could sleep on the floor if you want..." he answered

"But, why would you want to sleep on the floor?" Blake asked him

"Well, as I traveling to Beacon I always sleep outside on the grass..." he responded to Blake question "But anyway let's all go to sleep now..."

"He's right, the Initiation took a tole on me when we fought that Grimm..." Yang agreed with him

"Hmph, very well... We shall discuss this tomorrow!" and that everyone slept through the night

**-Next Day-**

It was a lovely morning in Beacon Academy and Weiss have appeared to wake from her slumber and yawn as she rise up from her bed... until Ruby came next to her and blows her whistle

"Aaah!" Weiss yelled as she fell down from her bed

"Goooooood morning Team RWBYI!" Ruby yelled

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked her confused on why she had to do that early in the morning

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business!" Ruby stated

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"Decorating!" Yang answered

"Huh?"

"We still have to unpack..." Blake explained and somehow made the luggage she was holding open causing the stuff inside to pour out onto the floor "... And clean..."

"How did you even do that?" Ingvarr bantered to Blake and Ruby blows her whistle again to Weiss

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ingvarr, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission... Banzai!" she yelled at the end

"Banzai!" both Yang and Blake joined in and they tilted to the left and both Weiss and Ingvarr sighed at the stupidity of their teammates

"Alright, let me change to my uniform already..." Weiss told them signaling Ingvarr to leave, which he did...

Once Weiss finish changing, the group proceed to do some decorating, though Ingvarr helped them due to only having the incisal needs for survival... Yang puts up her poster, Weiss was setting up a painting, Blake was putting books up till she picked up Ninjas of Love and Ingvarr already noticed it

"Really?" he said to her already knowing what's the book is

"You saw nothing..." she glared at him

"Whatever..." and that he went to help the others leaving Blake to finish up setting the books, and Ruby was setting up the curtains for the window but accidently slice it in half

"I'll do it" Ingvarr spoke as he gather the tools to repair it...

Once finished, the group looked at what they accomplished only to realize that the room is cramped and the beds are stacked on top of each other

"This, isn't going to work" Weiss responded about the room

"Agree" Imgvarr added

"It is a bit cramped" Blake also added

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff" Yang suggested

"Or maybe we could ditch the beds... And replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby yelled as she thought a good idea

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous" Weiss disagreeing to Ruby

"And super awesome!" Yang added

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ingvarr questioned Ruby not to keen of the idea

"Well, it does seem efficient" Blake agreeing to Ruby

"Well, we should put it to a vote" Weiss responded

"I think we already did" and that they all fix the beds making them bunk beds, but Ingvarr didn't helped them due to it that 'its their beds, they can do whatever they want with it,' once finished the group looked at the finish work of the bunk beds

"Objective complete!" Ruby yelled

"Yeah... That doesn't look safe at all..." he worried

"It's fine!" Ruby pat on his back and he received a glare from Yang

_'Yeah... fine'_ mentality sighing himself as he look at the ceiling

"Alright, our second order of business is!... Classes" and then Ruby sat on her bed and grab a book containing the group schedules "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 AM, we've got to be at-"

"What?! Did you say 9:00 AM?!" Weiss interrupting her

"Uhhhh" not to sure what to say

"It's 8:55 AM you idiot!" and that Weiss left the room in a hurry to make it to class in time and both team RWBYI looked at their dorm while team JNHPR look out to see what the commotion about

"Uhh, t-t-to class!" Ruby commanded her team and they all ran to class

"Class?" Jaune heard but was toppled down by his team, except Hati she was behind them, "We're gonna be late!" he yelled as he got up and ran, the rest of team JNHPR follow suit

"Geri! Freki! Stay in the room!" Hati yelled back to her wolves and ran to catch up with the rest of her team

….

Both team RWBYI and JNHPR somehow made it in time to class, and the class they somehow make it in is the History of Grimm where Professor Peter taught

"Monster! Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey" he laughed seeming like if he's making a joke, which no one laughed "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduation from this prestigious academy" he then continued about Vale and the 3 kingdoms, how we supposed to protect those who can't be protected, talks about Huntsmen and Huntresses, and flirted with Yang?

_'Did he, clicked his tongue at Yang?'_ Ingvarr looked at him and back Yang seeing her disgusted by Peter, after that he then proceed to talk about a story, a very uninteresting story where little to now one pay attention too. As Weiss was listening to a boring story, she noticed Ruby doodling on her paper and giggling on her result, which is a very bad drawing of Professor Peter... Once finished with his story, the then stated the moral of the story where a true huntsman must be honorable, must be dependable, must be strategic, well-educated, and wise... And all of this, Weiss looks at Ruby in pure anger and disgust

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" he asked the class in which Weiss raised her hands up

"I do sir!" she responded

"Well then, let's find out shall we..." he then look at the cage "Step forward, and face you opponent"

_'Is that... a Grimm?'_ Ingvarr stare at the cage as Weiss get's ready for the battle...

Once Weiss is prepared for the fight, she ready her rapier for the fight

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang yelled

"Fight well!" Blake yelled as well

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBYI!" Ruby added

"Don't die..." Ingvarr spoke last and this cause the group to look at him "What?"

"Alright. Let the match, begin!" Peter yelled and cut the lock releasing the Grimm inside the cage which charged forward to her yet dodge the attack and striking it's side

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter bantered

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby supported her, then both Weiss and the Grimm charge at each other but her rapier got stuck in the Grimm's horn causing her to struggle for a moment

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Peter spoke as he watched the battle

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby yelled, as Weiss struggle to free her weapon the Grimm tossed it away and hit her causing her to launched back for a moment

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Peter added, once Weiss got up she saw the Grimm charging at her and dodge it in the last second causing the beast to hurt itself from the desk in the room. Weiss, who saw the opportunity, ran forward to her rapier and grabbed it

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"I know!" she yelled at ruby interrupting her, suddenly the Grimm changed itself causing it to roll right towards her but blocked it with her semblance and summon another on top of her and use it to jump toward the beast exposed underbelly stabbing it resulting the Grimm death

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" Peter congratulate her "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and, stay vigilant... Class dismissed" dismissing the class and everyone left the room...

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled getting her attention once Weiss hastily left the class

"What?" she responded

"What's wrong with you? why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" interrupting Ruby "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" she scoff at Weiss

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position! Nothing!" Weiss yelled at Ruby as she paced side by side "Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby trying to understand what she's trying to say "What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team"

"Not a team led by you..." she told her "I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly" getting close to her face "I deserve better... Ozpin made a mistake" and that she left Ruby all by herself

"Now that didn't seem to go very well" Ruby heard a familiar voice and turned to see

"Professor Ozpin..." She look at him "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen" he answered

**-Weiss POV and **Ruby POV**-**

I continue walking somewhere where I wouldn't be near next to her, but as I was walking I noticed Professor Port looking at the sunset

"Professor Port!" I yelled getting his attention

"Ah, Miss. Schee… And what do I owe this fine pleasure?" he spoked to me

"I-I enjoyed you lecture!" I stuttered a bit getting a bit embarrassed

"Of course you did child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you" complementing me

"You really think so?" making sure what he's saying is true

"Most surely" he confirmed "But, something's trouble you isn't?"

"Yes, sir" I meekly confirmed

"Dear, girl confess to me you strike" he asked me like my knight in shining armor... albeit too old for me

"Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of Team RWBYI!" I told him and he stayed silent for a few moment

"That's preposterous!" he responded to me... What?

"What do you mean?" I questioned Ozpin

"I mean it's only been one day Miss. Rose" he answered "I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider you appointment to leader to be one of them" he then lean closer to me "Do you?"

"Excuse me?!" I was shocked by his response

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray" he informed me

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?!" summarizing what he said

"With all due respect, you exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude" he responded

"How dare you!" and here I thought he was a knight in shining armor

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted" he told me

"That's... That's not even remotely true..." I grabbed my arm

….

"Well... I guess a little..."

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you can carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly" he told me "If you are not _always_ performing at you absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" I thought about what he said and understanding it fully

"So, the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port questioning me and I stay silently as I stare at the floor "So, instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do have Miss. Schnee. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader but the best person you can be"

"I..." I stay silent for a bit "I don't want to fail my father... I want to make him proud and treat me like a daughter of his..." then I felt his hand on my head

"Then make him proud in you own way Weiss..."

Ozpin then proceed to turn away "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby... I advise you to take some time, to think about how you will uphold it" and we both walked away heading to different directions and as I look outside I noticed Weiss standing outside and saw Professor Peter walking away...

_'Maybe... I should try and be a better leader...'_ I smiled as I look at Weiss

**-Later-**

**Weiss POV, Night Time**

"Ugh... I honestly cannot believe that it's already night time, I should really go to bed right now..." I talked to myself as I walked to my dorm room,

"I hope everyone asleep..." I then open the door revealing a dark room and Yang snoring "Yeah... They're definitely asleep" I quietly said not trying to wake anyone and noticed a light on Ruby bed. I revealed the blanket and saw Ruby, with multiple of textbook open, noticing that she was up all night doing her work from classes and I was honestly surprised by it

"Sssshhhh…" I heard Ingvarr voice "Honestly, I truly not expect her to study this long and knowing what happened earlier she probably took it serious on what you told her" he sighed as he look at her "But, it might have made her a bit more... Mature..." I laughed

"Maybe..."

"Hey Weiss..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you really afraid of disappointing you father?" he asked me

"What? How did you-" he put his finger on my lips

"Sssshhhh" we both looked at Ruby who was groaning a little and went back to sleep

"Sorry... But how did you know that?" I questioned him

"Let's just say that I was in the right place at the right time..." he vaguely answered "But Weiss... You shouldn't let your fear of your father hold you down. I truly see big potential in you, I truly do, but it's your fear of disappointing your father is what holds you back..." he told me and he was right...

"I know... But, I'll try to make it up to her and I'll do it!" I quietly yelled with determination in his eyes and he laughed a little

"I know... But right now let gets some sleep shall we?" he responded

"Yeah, you're right..." I smiled and we both we to sleep...

**-Next Day in the Training Arena-**

**3rd POV**

Today's final match was between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester, and Jaune is losing pretty badly

"Man, Jaune not looking good" Ingvarr told Hati

"Yeah..." she replied back to him as they watch the fight unfolds

"Come on..." Jaune said in exhaustion and charged at Cardin with a battlecry, but he dodge it and counterattack Jaune sending him back to the ground. Losing his shield, he then use the sword with both hands striking Cardin by he blocked it with his weapon handle

"Thus is the part where you lose..." Cardin told Jaune as he apply pressure to him

"Over my dead-" but before he could finished, Cardin kneed his stomach causing him to drop to the ground and was about to finished him until the buzzer rang

"Cardin, that's enough" Glynda informing Cardin "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match" she stated and now turned to Jaune "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more... defensive strategy" informing him "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin bantered as he walks away from the stage

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away and the tournament will begin at the end of your 4th semester, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" Glynda informed the students and everyone was excited about it... But for Pyrrha, Ingvarr, and Hati were concerned about Jaune right now "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament, will be representing all of Vale" she stated right as the bell ringed

**-later-**

"So... There we were... In the middle of the night..." Nora stated

"It was day" Ren corrected her

"We were surrounded by Ursai" she continued

"They were Beowolves" correcting her again

"DOZEN OF THEM!" Nora yelled

"Two of'em" Ren correcting her again

"But they were no match, and in the end... Ren and I took them down and made a boarload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" she finally finished her story in which Yang was the only one entranced by it while the other were doing something and Ruby and Pyrrha was looking at Jaune in worried

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now..." Ren informed them

"Damn..." Ingvarr responded to Ren

"Jaune… You alright?" Pyrrha spoke to him

"Uh?" realizing that Pyrrha was talking to him "Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby added

"Guys, I'm fine... Seriously, look!" Jaune nervously laughed and he noticed that Cardin and his team were making fun of a Faunus bunny girl

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha informed him

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune respond "Nah... He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully" Ruby quickly told him

"Oh please... Name that one time he's "bullied" me..." Jaune still denying it and the group told him the times Cardin "bullied" him "I didn't land far from the school..."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask..." Pyrrha told him trying to help

"OOH! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested

"Nora no!" Ingvarr told her

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune told the group "But besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone" and as one cue, there were laughter and a girl pleading

"Ooww, that hurts!" the girl yelled in pain as Cardin pulled her bunny ears and his team members laughed "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real!" Cardin told his teammates

"What a freak!" his teammate mocked the girl and Cardin let the girl ears go

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him" Pyrrha silently spite him

"He's not the only one" Blake added

"It must be hard to be a Faunus" Yang worried at the girl not even knowing that both Hati and Ingvarr were staring at Yang, Jaune proceed to leave the group and put his tray away to leave the cafeteria... But unaware for him, Cardin was staring at him from a distance...

"You know, you guys should do a talk-together" Hati told team RWBYI and they look completely confused

"Talk-together?" they said in unison

"Yeah, we did a talk-together yesterday!" Nora excitingly yelled

"What's a talk-together?" Ruby asked team JNHPR

"It's basically a group talk where everyone has to talk about themselves and there strength and weakness to better understand the team as a whole" Ren explained

"Yeah, I can see that working..." Ingvarr agreeing to the talk-together and Ruby agreed as well

"Well, if it means for better cooperation then I guess I could do it" Blake added as she eats her food

"Yang? Weiss?" Ruby looked at both the two girls

"I guess I could join..." Weiss answered knowing that she'll be forced to join

"Fine, I'll join as well" Yang sighing and not wanting Ruby to tell about something that might harm her and not wanting her to be alone especially near to Ingvarr

"Alright, we can do it tonight" Ingvarr stated and they all agreed

* * *

**-Hours later- History time!**

Everyone are now attending History class being taught by Professor Oobleck, or prefer to be called Doctor Oobleck, who is now lecturing on the Faunus Rights Revolution and speeding left and right in the class

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie" and proceed to sip is drink "Although there were evidence that support the theory that Faunus were once human that were exposed to high Dust exposure during the War of the Dragonic Clan and the Atlas Kingdom, which happened in the Year of 1134-1140, those that received animal traits were subjectivized to cruelty later down the years to come!" sips drink again

"While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" sips drink once more "Now! Have any among you been subjected or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" this made a student, a bunny girl, and Hati to raise their hands up

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang! The Wægmunding Draconic Clan utterly desimated them 5 years ago from the size that can challenge a military head-on to the size that would use gorilla style tatics!" Oobleck spoke loudly to the class and then Hati raised her hands up to ask a question

"What about the Draconic race? I've heard they were very different before the First Contact War Against the Beast of 940 (940-945) between the The Kingdom Vale and the Draconic Race" Hati stated

"That's correct! Although it lasted 5 years, and it was originally revealed to the world in 925, it was the war that changed both the Dragonic Race and the world! How you asked?" he stopped and sips his drink

_'Just what's inside that cup that allows him to drink that much coffee?'_ Ignvarr looked at Oobleck as he pasted back and fourth

"Well it started as a somewhat peaceful race that rather have peace than war, although there were conflicts between the race, they aren't afraid to use force when deem necessary. But the event that truly made what the Draconic Race are known for is thank to Halfdan Ragnarsson, who was the child of Great-Leader The Wise, albeit his actual name is lost in translation" pausing for a moment "But during the war in 943 The Wise realized that the humans were using his people as slaves for war projects, furious in this discovery he sent his three children's to go to the location where they have his people and informed his children that "You must head to that hellhole and burn it down! Destroy anything you see and spare no one but do not come back unless you have our people back!" looking at his children he appointed Halfdan, the eldest of his children, as the commander of the group" informing the class

"So this was the reason of soo many villages being burned down and no survivor ever confirmed..." Blake spoke

"Indeed! Halfdan and his two sibling did as they were told, destroying everything and sparing no one as they travel... Once they reached the location where they held their people, he order his army to breach the walls and eradicate everything they see sparing no one in the process..." Oobleck paused again "...Lets just say that it was a bloodbath in there for the Vale troopers defending there..." this send chills down the student spines "But at the end, Halfdan forces won the battle leaving no survivors in the process and freeing all of his people who were enslaved. Once home he was celebrated as a hero, this also resulted in the increase of aggression of the Draconic forces against the Vale army for 2 more years" he finished summarizing the the First Contact War Against the Beast of 940

But... How did the war started?" one of the student asked Dr. Oobleck

"That... is a very difficult and debatable question, a question no one knows why it actually started" answering the student question "But if you believe the Draconic, they say that it started on the attempted assassination on The Wise" sips a cup a coffee "Now that out of the way, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war between the Faunus and Vale?" Oobleck asked the class returning to the original subject and noticing Weiss hand raise

"The battle at Fort Castle!" she answered

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" asking the class yet again, and Cardin took the opportunity to wake Jaune up, who slept the entire summary of the First Contact War Against the Beast of 940,

"Hey!" Jaune waking up when he felt something on top of his head

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent!" Oobleck suddenly move in front of him speaking loudly "What is the answer?"

"Uhhh…. The answer..." trying to make something up as he slowly speak "The advantage... Of the Faunus... Had over that guy's stuff..." noticing Pyrrha who was trying to help him by giving visual clues, who he misreads "U-um, binoculars!" he answered resulting the class to erupt in laughter and Oobleck just sips is coffee

"Very funny, Mr. Arc" he responded as he dash to his desk "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier" he answered with a hint of not caring

"You're not the most "open-minded" of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha responded to Cardin

"You got a problem?" Cardin shot back

"No, I have the answer!" she then turned to Oobleck "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect eye sight in the dark" and Cardin growls in her answered and Blake added on her answer

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured"

"Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure" Hati added as she openly mocked staring at Cardin who he literally stare at the three girls

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat" Oobleck told him and Jaune can be heard snickering "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings" he informed Jaune who later drops his head in defeat "Now! Moving on!" and then class resumed as normal...

* * *

Once class ended, everyone left to head to their next class but Pyrrha stopped her team for a moment

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait for Jaune"

"Alright, we head to the sparring class then" Hati responded and both she, Nora and Ren left for the next class... But as Pyrrha waits for Jaune she overheard the conversation between them and Oobleck

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is" Oobleck proceed to sip his cup again for a moment and putting his mug down on the desk "It stops now!"

_'Just what is in that thing?'_ Pyrrha asked herself as she look at Oobleck from the distance

"You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so! I expect you to act like it..." dropping any remorse for the two, Oobleck continue "History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... You're destined to repeat it... Pages 51 to 91! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now, run along" dismissing the two students and giving them addition assignment as punishment, Jaune walked out first and Cardin walked behind him pushing him aside as both walked out the class...

Luckily for Jaune, Pyrrha was waiting for him and she helped him up

"You know, I really will break his legs" she stated in a calm yet have a anger tone in it, she looked at him noticing that he's still down she grabbed his hand and pulled him "I have an idea! Here, come with me!"

"But, what about our sparring class?!" he yelled as he gets dragged by her, who she brought him on the roof looking outside of Beacon

"Pyrrha, I know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not... _That_ depressed" Jaune tried to not have her worried him "I can always be a farmer or something..."

"No!" she yelled as she shoves him back "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!" and Jaune took a moment to process what she said

"W-what?"

"We can train up here after class, where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?" questioning Pyrrha

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant!

"But, you just said it"

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us" Pyrrha explained trying to have him convinced in order for her to help him "You made it into Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong..." he told her as he turned away from her "I don't belong here"

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

"No, I don't!" yelling at her and silence erupted for a moment "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune told Pyrrha breaking the silence

"W-what do you mean?" questioning him

"I mean, I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earned my spot at this Academy! I lied!" Jaune told her the truth as he turned to face her "I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied"

"What? But, why?" she asked him completely confused on why he done that

"Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My Father, My Grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! All Heroes!... I wanted to be one too..." he stopped for a moment until he spoke again "I was just never good enough..."

"Then let me help you Jaune!" she walked closer to him trying her best to help him but failed

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I just wanted to be the hero!" pushing her back

"Jaune! I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!?" yelling at her with many emotions pouring out "If I can't do this on my own... Then what good am I?"

She then tried to hold his hands in hope that she can cheer him up but he moved away from her

"Just, leave me alone..."

"Of that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha spoke as she walks away and left the rooftop leaving Jaune all alone

"Oh Jaune… Didn't think you were such a rebel" a voice Jaune knew all to well and noticed someone climbing up

"Cardin?!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh?" he spoke as if he's in complete control over his very life

"Please! Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune begged him to keep it a secret

"Jaune! Come on! I'd never rat out a friend like that!" Cardin informed him who clearly shows that he's lying

"A friend?" he repeated what Cardin said completely oblivious that he's lying about being friend with him and then Cardin proceed to put his arm around Jaune

"Of cource! We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time" informing Jaune and letting him go allowing him to breath some air "That being said... I really don't have time to do those extra reading Dr. Oobleck gave us today... Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?"

And Jaune didn't said a word

"That's what I thought..." with a smirk on his face he proceed to head back to his dorm "Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me" and then he left leaving Jaune all by himself

"Oh man... What have I done..."

* * *

**-Meanwhile at team RWBYI Dorm-**

"Alright, who should start first?" Blake questioned her team as they formed a circle and Yang have Ruby completely far away from Ingvarr

"I go first!" Ruby yelled in excitement "I like the color red, weapons, my baby Crescent Rose, and my sister Yang!"

"Oh, stop it" Yang said in embarrassment

"My strength is my speed while my weakness is not having my baby!"

"And why's that?" Ingvarr asked Ruby

"Because I can't fight without my baby!" she answered leaving Ingvarr unsatisfied with the answer

"It means that she's heavily dependence on her weapon!" Weiss explained

"T-that's not true!" Ruby shot back

"And don't forget about having a better family!" Yang added

"H-hey!"

"Well anyways, its my turn!" Yang yelled getting everyone attention "I like to fight, crack jokes, and loving my little sister Ruby!"

_'Albeit in a annoying way...'_ Ruby added not wanting people to hear her speak and keeping a straight face

"Strength is my ultimate powerhouse and my weakness is leaving Ruby all to herself defenseless!" Yang finally stated her strength and weakness

"Her weakness is men and having her hair getting cut leaving her to go on a rampage" Ruby bluntly told the group her actual weakness

"I-is not!" Yang shot back at Ruby

_'That what you get'_ she smirked as she pleased on her result

"I guess it's my turn..." Blake put her book down "Not much for me to say but I like being alone and reading books"

"Boring!" Yang yelled

"Yup, super boring" Ruby agreed and both Ingvarr and Weiss didn't responded letting Blake to continue

"Strength is my stealth and weakness..." she took a moment before she respond "I guess fighting a durable enemy..."

"An enemy that is really difficult for to defeat due to you fighting style?" Ingvarr summarizing what she said

"Something like that..." Blake confirmed his answer

"Now my turn: I am the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I am responsible of many things, and I've trained by many talented tutors!" Weiss boasted "For my strength, my high experience of my rapier and was taught by the best of the best..." she stopped "As for my weakness... I guess to not disappoint a certain someone..." this statement made the group confused, beside Ingvarr who already knows who she meant

"Now it's your turn Ingvarr!" Ruby told him

"Alright I get it: I like to have a good fight, fought against the toughest of Grimm all by myself, and I am from royal blood of the Laelaps Clan back from my homeland" he informed the group who became silent when he said he was from royal blood and there reaction was expected

"Royal!" Ruby yelled

"Impossible!" Weiss was in complete disbelief

"How a man like you is from a royal blood from you homeland!" Yang yelled not wanting him to be near Ruby... and for Blake, she didn't show any emotions but was still surprised that she's in a team with a Faunus that have royal blood

"I know I might not look like it but it's true, I am from royal blood"

"How many Lien you have?" Ruby asked him

"None, and before you asked my clan, or kingdom to be exact, have a different currency system that you guys and I doubt they would even consider trying to value our currency" he answered "But for my Strength…. it's clear as day to know that I'm completely powerful, even powerful than the entire school to be exact!"

"Bullshit!" Yang yelled in disbelief knowing that a man is stronger than her, but he ignored her anyway

"And as for my weakness... let's just say that I rather fight in a open area than a enclose or tight place..."

"And why's that?" Weiss asked in hopes he could shed some light

"Let's just say it's a personal reason..." he answered clearly showing that he's not willing to give the full answer

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep now, also guys don't forget we have a field trip in the next 2 days..." Blake got up notifying Ingvarr who he then left the room to have the girls change to their sleeping clothes

_'Oh yeah, todays Wednesday and the field trip on a Friday huh...'_ Ingvarr thought as he waits for the girls to finish changing

* * *

**-a days later, At team JNHPR Dorm, night-**

"Nora, can you please stop jumping on your bed" Hati begged her to stop as she works on her assignment from class "You'll hurt yourself"

"It's fine!" she replied as she continues jumping on her bed

"Leave her be, it'll be her fault if she hurt herself" Ren casually spoke as he clean his gun and Hati noticed that Pyrrha had a gloomy mood when she enter the dorm room

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked changing the subjects, which Hati hoped

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin" he answered

"That's really weird. Doesn't he knows that we have a field trip tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Like tomorrow Friday?" Hati questioned Nora

"Yup!" answering her question and plopping down to her bed "But we need our rest first!"

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing" Pyrrha finally spoke but still stare at the night sky and this cause the three other members to look at each other with worriedness for Jaune.

But unknown for them, Jaune was out in the hallway listening them from the door he silently opened and closed it not alerting the other's to their presence (except Hati due to her wolf traits),

"Hey Jaune"

"Gah!" Jaune quickly turned around and realized it was only Ruby

"Long time no see, did you lock yourself out again?" she questioned him as he scratch himself behind the head

"Oh uh, nope! I got it right here, see!" he told her revealing his scroll

"So... where the actual hell you have been lately?" Ruby cursed at him like it was a normal thing for her

"Does your sister even know you curse?"

"Just answer the goddamn question, and no she doesn't know and not need too unless you want me to... _threaten_ you?" she added capitalizing a word to make him feel at edge

"I-Uh-" he doesn't have an exact answer he was looking for so that he can escape but decided not too and tell her the truth "I messed up, I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me..." pausing for a moment before he continues "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea... I'm a failure" putting one of his hand to the wall and sighing in defeat

"Nay" Jaune heard Ruby refusal

"Nay?" he repeated what she said

"Nay" she said it again "You're a leader now Jaune, not some loser thinking he's some important guy who walks around throwing money like he owns the place. You're not allowed to be a failure and failures are for loser"

"But, what if I am a failure at being a leader?"

"Dude... No your not" and Jaune just chuckle a little

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff"

"Nay!" and they both sit down on the floor with the backs on the walls and Ruby looked at him before speaking "Jaune, maybe you _were_ a failure when you were a kid, and you might've even _been_ a failure the first day we met!" Jaune continue to sink down "But you can't be one now. You wanna know why?"

"Uh, because-"

"-Because it's not just about you anymore, it's about your team now. We both do, and if we fail then we'll just be bringing them down with us" she interrupted him and continue talking to him "We have to put our teammates first Jaune, and ourselves second" standing up at the end

"Jaune, your team deserves a great leader. And I think that you can do that" she finally finished her inspiration speech to Jaune

"You know, you sound like one of those teacher her in Beacon" Jaune answered her speech

"Hah, I guess I have a think of help people up when they are needed... Anyway, good night Jaune" and that Ruby left him and went to her dorm to sleep for tomorrow. Jaune got up and was about to enter his dorm, he got a message from Cardin

_"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you, buuut I'm gonna need you to go out and fetch me a bag of rapier wasps. Oh, and make sure they've got some reaaally big stingers! It's really important, so don't screw this up!"_

Jaune closed his scroll and he then groan that he has to go do something for him again...

* * *

**-Friday, Forest of Forever Fall-**

Everyone, which housed 8 teams of 4 students, are currently outside and being lead by Professor Goodwitch on the behalf of Professor Peach

"Yes student's, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see, Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest" Glynda informed her students "And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so" and suddenly stopping in front of the class

"Each of you are to gather one jar worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates" Glynda informing their assignment for the field trip

"Hey Ruby, this forest matches with your name and your cape" Ingvarr whispered her and messaging her shoulder until Yang interrupted him

"We will rendezvous back here at 4:oo, have fun!" and that everyone spread out starting to collect saps from the trees. But Cardin pulled Jaune away before he can move

"C'mon buddy! Let's go" he informed him and Jaune looked backed at Pyrrha and she looked back at him while the rest of his team, not including Geri and Freki due to it not being necessary, were looking for a good place to collect tree saps

….

While Cardin and his team were relaxing as Jaune gather the tree saps for them, he placed down the jar and dropped down to the ground from pure exhaustion

"Hey. Great work, Jauney boy" Cardin congratulated him on his work "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." he talked in a somewhat pain added with exhaustion

"Great, great great! So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, "Why did my buddy Cardin asked me to collect six jars of tree saps when there's only five of us?""

"That is one of many questions that I have asked myself today, yes" he answered to Cardin

"Well, come with me and you'll find out" he told him dragging him along with Cardin's other team members as they walked to their destination... Once they arrived, they looked overhead of the cliff to see both team RWBYI and JNHPR who were collecting tree saps

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked him as they looked down from above

"Payback..." he answered with hatred in his voice

"Pyrrha?" Jaune noticed what he means

"And that girl, Hati was it?" one of Cardin squad mates added

"What are you-" but was interrupted by Cardin

"That the two girls, the red-haired and that freak... They think they're soo smart" mocking the two girls from the distance "Alright boys. Last night ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps. And now we're gonna put 'em to work" he looked at the box and the mohawk hair dude but his hand on his back congratulating him for his work

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinkin' it's time we teach them a thing or two" Cardin informed them about the rapier wasps

"I honestly can't wait for the reaction on that Faunus freak!" a other member of Cardin replied in excitement, and they all stand up allowing Cardin to give a jar full of tree saps to Jaune

"And you're gonna do it"

"Do what?" he questioned Cardin

"Hit her with the sap!" he answered "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon" threating Jaune to do it "Oh, and with this amount of saps I think you can hit both of them if you time it correctly"

As Jaune was readying himself for the throw, he realized that what he's doing wasn't worth it and dropped his arm down, "No..."

"What did you just say?"

"I said... NO!" Jaune turned around throwing it at Cardin and realized what he actually done

"Oh-ho-hoo, you've don't it now Jauney boy" he order his boys to bring Jaune somewhere private where they can have alone time together and once their, Cardin proceed to beat him to a pulp

"You know, that wasn't very smart Jauney boy" he mocked him as he grabbed him in the collar "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in tenny, tiny, pieces"

"I don't care what you do to me, but you're not messing with my team!" he yelled causing Cardin anger to rise

"What, you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big man now?" he yelled at him and all he got was a smirk. Right when he was about to punch Jaune, he felt something really painful on his right hand forcing to drop Jaune to the ground

_'Wha?'_ he looked at his arms realizing that his Aura protected him and healed his wound, but then he was kicked down by one of Cardin boys

"Let's see how much of a man you really are" but before they started beating Jaune up they all heard a roar behind them revealing an Ursa Major which was drawn by the scent on Cardin armor

"That's a big Ursa!" a team member of Cardin yelled and they all ran leaving Cardin and Jaune behind to face the Ursa

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Both team RWBYI and JNHPR were busy gathering saps, they all heard a distant roar

"Did any of you guys heard that?" Ruby asked everyone but then 3 members of Cardin team were running away and one of them ran into Yang, who then grabbed his collar

"What's going on?!" she yelled at him

"An big Ursa is back there! It got Cardin!" he quickly answered and Pyrrha immediately realized something

"Jaune!"

"Jaune? Is he in trouble?" Hati asked her for clarification

"Yang! You, Blake and Ingvarr, got get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered them and they ran away "Weiss, with me!"

"You two, go with them! There could be more" Pyrrha told Ren and Nora who agreed and ran with the others "Hati come with us!"

"Alright!" she replied as she ready her Kukri

….

Back to Cardin, who was currently trying to escaped from the Ursa but failed every time as the Ursa jumped in front of him attacking him in the process

"Crap, crap, crap!" he panicked as he crawl away for safety

Luckly, both members of RWBYI and JNHPR arrived to noticed a Ursa Major attacking Cardin

"Oh no" Pyrrha quietly spoke as she watch Cardin struggle to escape the Ursa but before it can finish him, Jaune jumped in front of him blocking the beast attack with his shield shocking everyone, as Weiss ready herself for Jaune assistance Pyrrha told her to wait as she watch Jaune fight against the Ursa Major.

Jaune proceed to land a few strikes causing it to move back and do a attack but was quickly missed as he dodge the attack and the follow up, but he failed to noticed the third attack launching him away but Jaune moved charging at it yet failed. He looked at his Aura Gauge and saw the Ursa charging at him, he then charged at it as well and then time slowed down.

Pyrrha, who was currently watching, noticed that the attack from the Ursa will connect decided to use her semblance to guide Jaune shield in order to deflect the attack which'd allowed him to cut the head off clean

"Uh, what?" Ruby spoke in confusion who noticed Pyrrha hand was raised

"How did you..." Wiess was also confused on what just happened

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs... My semblance is polarity" she answered

"So you can control poles?" Ruby who was still confused

"It means that she has control over magnetism" Hati corrected her

"Magnets are cool, too" she quietly added

"Wait Pyrrha, were are you going?" Weiss asked her as she realized that Pyrrha was leaving alongside with Hati

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby informed them

"We could..." she stopped as she look at Jaune "Or perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret" then both teams left Jaune and Cardin alone all by themselves, who he grabbed his hand picking him up and before he leave him, Jaune told him something

"Don't ever mess with my team, my... Friends, ever again" he told Cardin and left him in the forest

* * *

-Later at Night-

Jaune was looking at the night sky, and the tower of course, all by himself till a familiar voice can be heard behind him

"No Cardin tonight?" he turned around seeing Pyrrha walking towards him, and he somehow noticed Hati who was at the doorway looking at them from afar "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Guess they had a tough breakup then Pyrrha" Hati joked

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry... I was a jerk and you were the only one trying to be nice and... I had this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune, it's okay" and they both smile at each other "Your team really misses their leader, you know"

"Yeah! Freki getting all worried about you Jaune!" Hati added from afar "Oh, Ren making some pancakes for all of us! You better head down before Nora eats them all!" she then ran away, presumably to the dorm, and Pyrrha started to walk towards the dorm

"And no syrup, you can thank Nora for that" Pyrrha added as she walks away

"Pyrrha wait!" Jaune told her which she did "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter?" she smirked at him and proceed to walk in front of him pushing him down in the process

"Your stance is all wrong, you need to be wider, _and_ lower to the ground" she teased him and offer her hand to pick him up from the ground, which he accepted of course, "Let's try that again, shall we?" and the two of them continue to train during the night... But unknown to them, Hati was still there listening to their conversation from the hallway as the door was still open

"I do have to admit Jaune… You _were_ pretty cool when you fought that Ursa Major earlier..." she smirked and left the two to their lonesome

* * *

I basically typed down 3 episodes of RWBY, and all 3 of them have 2 parts...

But before I end this I would like to say something first: I literally typed down a moment in the cafeteria where Hati decided to leave right after Jaune left but Cardin grabbed her tail as she was walking away, this part is where I thought that Hati would show a second personality of hers to Cardin and the rest of the student in the cafeteria, Ingvarr attempted to stop her but was halted by her knives and then later as she was choking Cardin, Ingvarr managed to conviced Hati to drop him and she then proceed to walk away as she laugh like a maniac (but Ingvarr threw her knife to her and she caught it). I then thought up a reason on why she changed into a totally different personality, and that would be her team members who told them about a "Talk-Together" informing team RWBY that she has a second personality, but I decided to removed it due to it being really stupid and unnecessary… She still has the second personality but now I have to find a good spot to show it...

All you need to know that her second personality is basically like a serial-killer like persona... also the history of the Draconic took a while to actually sound like Dr. Oobleck was talking about it and not some random person speaking...

PS: I find it funny that Cardin was basically used for Jaune character development and was tossed aside like nothing else until the brought him back at the end of Vol 3, where he helped Qrow and Glynda (sorry for somewhat of a spoiler but I honestly don't even remember seeing him after chapter 14 of RWBY)


	11. Episode 6: The Stray

From this day forward I will be setting up dates for the story for a consistent timeline, for as why I haven't done it earlier... I'm really not too sure

* * *

**-Vale, Friday, Year 1600, a week after Jaune decapitated a Ursa, Team RWBYI POV-**

"So why are we walking through the streets of Vale again Weiss?" Ingvarr asked her as they walked in the streets of Vale "And more importantly, why are we walking when we are preparing the Vytal(?) Festival?" asking again with unsurely that he pronounce Vytal correctly

"And I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss" Ruby added "It's... Kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" she told Ruby "There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking!" yelling in excitement "And where here to greet the students that are arriving here from Vacuo by ship today, and as representative of Beacon, I feel as though it's my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom" answering Ingvarr question

"This place smells like fish" Ruby holds her nose as the arrived at the docks

"Weiss wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake summarized what she answered for Ingvarr question from earlier

"You can't prove that!" Weiss complained

"Well, that _does_ make sense if you think about it" he laughed

"Hey guys, check this out!" Ruby yelled getting the attention of her teammates and pointing at a nearby dust store that was robbed

"Well now... Shall we investigate ladies~?" Ingvarr teased which they girls glared at him, and Yang pulled Ruby away from him, but they went to the dust store anyway with or without his tease or flirting...

Once they arrive at the scene, Ruby asked one of the two detectives what happened

"Robbery, second Dust Shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle" he informed her and walked away

"That's terrible" Yang scoffed

"Indeed..." Ingvarr agreed which caused the second detective to stare at him

"What about that Faunus friend of yous?"

"Me?" Ingvarr asked the second detective

"Yeah you" he confirmed

"Why does this have to include him?" Blake questioned him clearly showing her annoyance

"He might cause trouble!" the man answered but it didn't calm Blake down

"Don't worry detective sir. I'll be a good little pet and if I don't~" Ingvarr put both his hands on Yang clearly teasing her "~This lovely lady here can beat me senseless~" and then Yang punched him in the face clearly showing her embarrassment

_'Wow... That's filth...'_ Ruby stare at Ingvarr in awe at his sudden boldness he shown in front of the detective and his teammates in broad daylight

"Don't you dare do that in front of Ruby ever again Ingvarr!" Yang spoke in venom as she brush off her shoulder and he just laughed

"Alright then..." pausing for a moment till his partner came out of the store

"They left all the money again!" this captured Ruby attention as Yang stared angerly at Ingvarr

"Yeah... Just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust anyway?" Detective 1 replied to Detective 2

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?" second one spoke back

"You thinking the White Fang did this?" first one twirl his gun around asking his partner

"Ya, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this" the partner answered

"Hmph, the White Fang... What an awful bunch of degenerates..." Weiss spoke in a cruel manner

"What's your problem?" Blake questioned her clearly hiding her anger, although she couldn't hid it from Ingvarr

"My problem? I simply do not care for the criminally insane" answering her question

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of misguided Faunus!"

"Misguided?!" Weiss heard clearly what Blake told but was completely astonished that she would ever use that word "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're "very" misguided" correcting herself "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale"

"Blake's got a point" Ruby agreed with her "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago..." she look back at the store "Maybe it was him"

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum! Those Faunus only know hot to lie, cheat, and steal!" Weiss stated to the group and Blake seems like she's getting aggerated by Weiss statement

"That's... not necessarily true Weiss, Ingvarr here doesn't lie, cheat, and steal" Yang pointed out and Ingvarr agreed to her with a hint of embarrassment

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" a man yelled capturing the group attention who looked at the port, and once they investigated the disturbance they noticed that a male monkey faunus is currently running away from two men

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" the blonde faunus spoke and proceed to jump off the boat landing on the dock continuing to run away

"You no-good- stow-away!" a second man yelled at the boy who was hanging upside down on a lamppost with his tail

"Hey! A "no-good" stow-away would have been caught, I'm a great stow-away!" he yelled back admitting that he's a stow-away as he was pealing a banana, but suddenly someone threw a stone at his head but dodge it anyway and the two detective from the shop came to the monkey boy

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" Detective 1 told the boy but all he got was a banana peal on to his face, the boy laughed and jumped off heading to the street and once there he ran pass by team RWBYI...

As if time have diminish, both eyes of the monkey faunus and Blake connect to each other and the boy blinked at her...

Time as once resume and the blond faunus continue to run away as the two detective give chase

"Well Weiss... You wanted to see the competition, and there it goes" Yang spoke breaking the silence the group had unfold

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss informed her group and quickly followed the faunus and the two detective, Ruby and Yang follow suit leaving Blake and Ingvarr behind

"Did he... winked at you?" he asked her who was still in a state of shock "I take that as a yes then... We should catch up with them..." and then both of them ran to catch up with the others

"This is gonna be fun!" he yelled

* * *

"No! He got away!" Weiss yelled in defeat as she saw the monkey faunus did a hard left jump quickly escaping the two detectives and not noticing who she's on top to

"Uuuhhh, Weiss...?" Yang pointed out and Weiss quickly realized what she was talking about, looking at the ground she noticed that she was on top of a orange hair girl

"Oh uh, I'm sorry!" Weiss apologized as she quickly get's up

"Salutations!" the girl greets the group in excitement as if she's never spoke to a person before "And apology accepted!"

"Uh... Hello" Ruby the first to respond to the girl

"Are you... Okay?" Yang asked her in a somewhat worried manner

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking" the group looked at each other in udder confusion

"Do you... Wanna get up?" the orange hair girl realized the situation she's in before responding to Yang

"Yes!" proceeding to get up in a skill manner like she's in a gymnastic, this cause the group (except Ingvarr) to take a step back

"Impressive.." he spoke silently yet amazed on what he just witness

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl now identified as Penny spoke to them still excited and the group proceed to reveal their names to her

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby"

"I'm Weiss"

"Blake"

"Ingvarr here!" noticing a creepy grin on Weiss face _'The hell?'_

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked her and received a hit by Blake "Oh, I'm Yang"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that" Weiss informed Penny

"So I did!" with a smile on her face

"Well again, sorry for running into you Penny" she apologized again and proceed to walk away

"Take care friend!" Ruby added and walked away from Penny.

Once out of the alley way, the group continue to walk somewhere not truly caring where they end up to,

"She was... Weird..." Weiss spoke as she walks to no particular destination "Now then, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to" she added returning to her original objective in fining that monkey faunus until she stopped noticing Penny from earlier, which was not even a full minute

"What did you call me?" she asked the group

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me" Yang apologized to Penny while Weiss was trying to comprehend on just **how** did she she get in front of them so quickly

"No, not you..." she went pass them standing in front of Ruby and leaning onto her "... you!"

"Me?!" Ruby was in a state of shock at the sudden question and confusion on what she's currently doing "I-I don't know, I- what I- um, uh-"

"You called me "Friend", and I really your friend?" Penny asked as she lean closer to Ruby who really doesn't know how to respond to this and look at her group for help, which they informed her to say no while Ingvarr just shrugs giving off that he really doesn't care and not his problem

"Ya, sure! Why not?" Ruby answered noticing that Weiss, Blake and her sister Yang just look at her like she's done something she should have while Ingvarr just snickers in response

"Sen-sational!" Penny became ecstatic on her answer "We can paint our nails, and try on clothesm and talk about cute boys!" Weiss walked up next to Ruby as she groans at Penny

"Isn't this what you said when we met at the Training Arena?" Ruby whispered to Weiss hoping Penny haven't heard her

"Something like that yes..." Weiss responded

"Soo..." Yang spoke getting Penny attention "... what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!"

"Wait... You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked in confirmation and Penny confirmed it "Forgive me but, you hardly look part of it"

"Says the girl wearing a dress" Blake shot back at Weiss

"It's a "Combat-Skirt"" she corrected her

"Yeah!" Ruby slided next to Weiss agreeing with her and they both slap each other hands

"A "Combat-Skirt" that shows the guys something to look at" Ingvarr added and receiving glares from Weiss and especially Yang while Blake groan and Ruby gave him a "not-amused" face

"Any..." Weiss walked up to Penny "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" showing Penny a drawn picture

"Where did you get that Weiss?" he asked Weiss

"And why do you keep saying that?!" Blake yelled getting both her and Penny attention "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost, or show some actual recognition instead of ignoring him like he's some wild animal?" Weiss sarcastically told Blake

"Ok, that was really uncool for you to say that!" he voiced out

"How about you stop it!" Blake yelled

"Stop what?!" Weiss yelled back "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You... You ignorant little brat!" she yelled at her in full anger and left them behind, probably heading back to Beacon

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" yelling back at Blake and walking up to her

"You are a judgmental little girl!" stopping her tracks and proceed to yell at her again

"What in the world makes you say that?!"

"Uhh, I think we should probably go..." Yang told Ruby as they watch two of their teammates argue against each other

"Agreed..." Ingvarr replied

"Where are we going?" Penny asked them

"Somewhere we supposed to be at... In Beacon..." Ingvarr answered

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group! And solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"So you admit it; the White Fang **is** just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

* * *

**-Back at their dorm, night-**

All five of team RWBYI somehow managed to make it back to their dorm in Beacon, albeit that both Blake and Weiss still continue to argue drawing eyes from every single person they walk pass wondering why those two are arguing

"I don't understand why this is casing such a problem!"

"That** is** the problem!"

"You do realize that you're defending an organization that hates-no despise humanity, don't you?!" getting up from her bed and questioning her that she's defending a terrorist group "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" completely ignoring that Ingvarr is still in the room clearly showing his faunus features

"There's no such thing as "pure evil"! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?!" Blake screamed at her while she gets up from her bed "It's because of people like Cardin, people like _**you**_ that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" and then there was silence... "You want to know _why_ I despise the Whit Fang so much? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" she looked outside of the open window "It's because they've been at war with my family for years... War, as in actual bloodshed... My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust... stolen..." not noticing Blake fletch a little

"And every single day, my father would come home furious and that made for a very long, difficult childhood..."

"Weiss, I-" Ruby tried to comfort her but was quickly pushed aside

"No!" Weiss yelled back and Yang tried to walk up to her but was stopped by Ingvarr who had a serious face "You want to know why I deeply despise the White Fang so much?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And Murderers!" each words she walk closer to Blake

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" she screamed at her causing to back away and realized what she just said... silence erupted in the room "I-" but before she could finished, she quickly rushed out of the room leaving them behind

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby yelled

"She's long gone..." Ingvarr told her and looked at Weiss with complete disappointment "Let's rest for tonight guys, tomorrow we will search for Blake in the morning... That includes you Weiss" he spoke while not looking at Weiss...

* * *

**-Blake POV-**

_'I can't believe I actually done that... To let my anger blind me, I can't believe I told them what I truly am... I am a complete idiot!'_

I yelled in my mind as I ran through Beacon trying to run away what just happened, I quickly stopped realizing that I was currently at the front entrance where the statue currently at... There I see two warriors, a huntsman and a huntress on top of a cave where the Grimm at... a beast in a cave, just like me...

I slowly took off my bow, slowly revealing my ears... my... cat ears to be exact... continuing staring at the statue...

"I knew you would look better without the bow..." a voice appeared causing me to turn around

"You..."

* * *

**-Back at Team RWBYI, Two Days Later, Vale-**

"She's been gone all weekend.." Ruby expressed in sorrow clearly showing her worry for Blake

"And we still haven't found her..." Ingvarr added

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself..." Weiss responded

"Weiss, come one. She's one of our teammates" Yang told her

"Is she? We all heard what she said"

"And we all heard of you depressing background story and which I gives literally no fucks about..." Ingvarr responded showing no care about Weiss

"Excuse me?" She asked him to repeat himself but all she received was silence

"Well maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing and we need to find her" Yang informed her and hoping that Ingvarr and Weiss doesn't get in a argument

"A member of the White Fang, right underneath our noses!" this cause Ingvarr to lose his cool

"And a member of a company which forced Faunus to work in hell holes!" he yelled turning to face Weiss and walked close to her leaning on to her face"If you truly want to keep that head of yours intact, then I suggest you to quit moving that dumbass mouth of yours and **shut up**!" he threaten her causing her to recoil in surprised that Ingvarr, who was basically a guy that always calm and outgoing, to threaten her right at her face... in fact this was the first time he ever done it and completely serious about it "Now then... Let's continue our search..." the four of them continue to search for Blake but silence surrounded them

"I hope she's okay..." Ruby silently spoke

**-Meanwhile-**

Blake and the monkey faunus are at a café in downtown Vale drinking tea, once she sips her tea she placed it down on her plate

"So..." capturing the faunus attention "... you wanna know more about me..."

* * *

I'll end it here mostly due to the fact that my computer has a tendency to shut itself down at times and unlucky for me it shuts down by itself... luckily I had a save point that would catch up where I left off and even more lucky that it hasn't shut down as I was typing down earlier chapters, especially the one that was almost 10k words, I would probably throw the computer out the window if that ever happens... And if haven't shut down, I would have added Chapter 16 of RWBY into this, mostly because I'm at chapter 15 and the last episode of Vol 1 is chapter 16, but instead I'm gonna separate it into different episode so that I won't have to deal with the pain of retyping the story...

But before we begin Volume 2 of this story, I'm gonna add some more episodes that take place after the event of chapter 16 of RWBY... meaning that I'll be adding some information of the Wægmunding Draconic Clan and the Laelaps Clan, Ingvarr and Hati, and possibly a conflicts between one of it's members... also I forgot to mention that the 12 members are the Yggdrasil Protectors... I'll try to make the title important later...

PS: I did minor changes in a couple of episodes, one was the scroll name and the other is the information of the Vytal Festival, I made it into a 4 semester thing where the Festival takes place at the end of the 4th semester, mostly because so that I can add some events that takes place before the Festival can start (or something like that)… So in short: Vol 1 is first semester, Vol 2 is second semester, I'm thinking a special event where the cast will visit the Laelaps Clan for a "Eliminator Round" before the Vytal Festival in the third semester, and Vol 3 is the fourth semester


	12. Episode 7: Black and White

Note: I'll be using WF alot for this chapter and probably future chapters that contains the White Fang, so please remember that I'll only use White Fang when a person is talking, and if said person not talking I'll be using WF

* * *

**-Vale, Sunday Morning, 1600, Café, Blake POV-**

"Finally, she speaks!" the man I know who call himself Sun yelled in excitement as drink my tea "Nearly, nearly two days and you've given me nothing, nothing but small talks and weird looks!" and this made me scowl at him in response "Yeah! Just like that" I just shrugged at him

"Sun..." I spin the tea with a spoon "Are you, familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course!" he answered putting the cup down "I don't think there's a Faunus on this planet who hasn't heard of them!" tossing his hands up in a circular motion "Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want! I swear, they give us Faunus a bad name if you know what I mean"

It's true, humans always suspects a average Faunus to be in leagues with the White Fang. I took a sip from the tea, placing it down gently before I replied to him, "I was..." pausing for a moment "Once a member of the White Fang..." and this cause him to choke on his drink coughing it in the process

"Hold on a minute," clearing his throat "'you' were a member of the White Fang?!" yelling in shock and forcing myself to shush at him "Oh, uh, my bad... But still, you were actually in the White Fang?!" he repeated by quieter

"That's correct. I was a member for most of my life actually, hell you could say I was born into it" placing the spoon down the table before continuing "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and Faunus... But of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings and so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, and I actually thought we were making a difference... But I was just a youthful optimist..." I stopped for a moment breathing in and out

"What happened next?" Sun questioned me wanting to know more from my story

"Then... Six years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place... A new leader, a new symbol, and with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part of all, it was working... We were being treated like equals but not out of respect, but out of fear..." I placed my tea down and to see a shock face on Sun

"But, there's more isn't there..." he leaned forward and I just chuckled in response

"Yes, and I suspect you know of the attack on the White Fang from 5 years ago?"

"Yeah I do... Wægmunding Draconic Clan wasn't it?"

"Yeah, them..." I confirmed as I looked away from him and it seems like he already figure it out

"You were there... weren't you..." a worry tone came out from him and I just nodded in confirmation "You know, you don't have to tell me about it if you want..." I thought about what he said, but I just shook my head

"No, I have to tell you..." I took a moment to gather my thoughts "On July 5, 1595... It was a peaceful night and pretty much everyone was either sleeping or doing things beside being a guard that takes patrol across to different section... First there was yelling and then an explosion happen, then another, and another..." pausing for a moment "When I woke up I saw bodies all across the ground, people fighting and building burning to the ground... Even our warriors were annihilate by the invaders..."

"How did you escaped?" Sun asked my trying to not make things worse for me

"A hidden escape..." I answered with hints of my voice breaking up "A hidden escape that leaves the White Fang and into anywhere else but there..." I stare at the cup "Then the next day, news popped up like wildfire when people heard on the attack on the White Fang and the invaders identified themselves as the Wægmunding Draconic Clan. Funny, thinking back then the White Fang could have learned their lesson that "Violence will always bring Violence" but they went back they had been..." and everything became silence as I continue staring at my tea before moving onto the conversation "After that, I left my parents to continue staying in the White Fang and then as life goes on... I left, deciding that I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress" I concluded looking back at Sun "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain sight and all with the help of a little, black bow" I finally finish adding the movement on my cat ears

"So..." he finally spoke "Have you told your friends any of this?" and I just look at him in defeat

"Not the full story, no..."

* * *

**-Meanwhile somewhere else-**  
"Blllaaaaaakkkkeeeee!" Ruby yelled still trying to find her as team RWBYI walked the streets of Vale

"Blaaaaake!" Yang yelled walking next to her sister

"Blllaaaaaakkkkeeee! Where are yoooouuuuu!" Ruby yelled again who then turned around facing Weiss "Weiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police" she sarcastically responded

"Weiss..." Ingvarr groaned as he pinching his noise bridge

"It was just an idea!" she argue

"A horrible one in fact!" he counter-argue and proceed to follow Ruby

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions" Yang suggested

"I think when we hear it, you'll all realized that I was right!" she informed the group

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" a familiar voice popped up

"Why thank you! It's wonderful that someone in this group appreciate-" she stopped realizing who's voice it is and the group turned around realizing that it's Penny

"Penny! Where did you come from?!" Ruby yelled in shocked who didn't noticed that Penny was following them

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" she asked them in a delighted tone and Ruby was unsure how to answer her until Yang responded for Ruby

"We're looking for our friend, Blake" she answered

"Ooooh! You mean the Faunus girl!" and then the group just stared at Penny, besides Ingvarr who just looked at her wondering how she knew

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby questioned her still in disbelief

"Uh, the cat ears?" pointing at her head

_'Oh lord'_ looking away in the process

"What cat ears? She always wears a... bow..." Yang slowly paused as the group plunged to the realization that Blake is secretly a Faunus

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered to Yang as they stare at Penny

"So, where is she?" she asked the group who were still in disbelief on how Blake hid her cat ears in plain sight

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday" and then Penny walked up grabbing Ruby's arms

"So, uh... What we gonna do with her?" Ingvarr quietly spoke to Yang and Weiss, who they quietly informed him to move away from her as quickly yet silently as possible

"That's terrible!" Ruby forced to smile awkwardly "Well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate!" putting her hands on her hip in the process

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, But uh, we're okay! Really... Right guys?" right when Ruby turn to her other 3 team members, they somehow left her all alone with Penny _'God dammit you guys... I swear you guys will pay for this'_ she cursed to herself

* * *

**-Back to Blake and Sun, 3RD POV-**

"So Blake, what's the pan now?" Sun asked her as they walk down the streets of Vale, who currently swinging his tail side by side

"I still don't believe that the White Fang is truly behind these robberies... They'll never needed that much Dust before!" she concluded still thinking that the White Fang aren't involved in these Dust robberies, and then Sun stopped walking

"What if they did?" he spoke in realization

"What do you mean?" she stopped walking, completely confused on what Sun just said

"I mean... The only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there..." walking in front of Blake pacing back and fourth "Right?"

And this made Blake realized what Sun was getting at, "But the only thing is, I have no idea where that would be..."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I've heard some guys talking about offloading a "Huge" shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas" he stated

"But, how huge?" wanting Sun to clarified on the amount Dust shipment coming in from Atlas

"I mean "Huge". The Big Schnee Company freighter huge" adding the emotion as he spread his arms out

"You sure?"

"Yup!"

"Alright then... Let's go check it out..."

* * *

**-Weiss, Yang, and Ingvarr-**

Ingvarr waited outside of the Circle Zero store and heard the door opening, "Thanks anyways!" Yang thanks the store owner as both her and Weiss exited from the building

"Found anything?" he asked Yang, moving away from the store in the process

"No, we found nothing..." she answered "You really don't care if we find her, do you Weiss?" looking at Weiss

"Don't be stupid Yang, of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her" she replied to Yang

"Well, it doesn't look like you care at all" Ingvarr responded to her

"The innocent never run, Yang... Ingvarr" and proceed to walk away, probably finding a different store in hopes Blake can be found

"I truly wonder what goes on in that head of hers..." walking up besides Yang as he speaks "Let's go Yang..."

* * *

**-Time-skip to midnight, Blake and Sun-**

As moon appears in the dark sky, both Blake and Sun watch from one of many warehouses in the port for their stakeout. As Blake examined the port, she noticed many Schnee Dust Company freighters staked upon each other

"Did I miss anything?" a familiar voice is heard, turning her head around she noticed Sun returning to... whatever he was doing

"Not really... They've offloading all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there" she answered returning her gaze to the freighters

"That's cool... Hey, I stole some food for you" Sun replied as he hands out an apple to her, and she looked at him in dissapointment

"Do you, always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"

"A cult that I left..." she scorned at him "And it's a terrorist group, not a cult..."

And if as on cue, a Bullhead hover above both Blake and Sun as it proceed to land on to solid land revealing a group of White Fang warriors walking out of the vehicle

"Oh no..." she spoke in disbelief as she see more White Fang members walking out of the Bullhead

"Is that them?" Sun asking her for confirmation

"Yes... It's them..." confirming his suspiscous

"But you think they weren't behind it, do you?"

"No, I think deep down I knew... But I didn't want to be right..." and right as she stop talking, a loud voice appeared ordering the White Fang members

"Hey! What's the hold up?!" Blake looked at the Bullhead recognizing the human walking out

"Roman Thorchwick..." she spoke silently

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace already?!" Roman yelled at them to hurry up

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like him..." she voiced out and was about to move out until a second voice appeared

"Roman! Don't you think your being rude to the organization that's currently working for a human?" a to Blake surprised, it was a Faunus she noticed way back at the train heist where she left Adam. A female panther Faunus who currently wearing the same outfit as the other White Fang members, but with it's color swapped to be easily recognized as some high ranking member in the organization

"Well, It'll be better if these animals here will hurry up... Wouldn't want "Unnecessary trouble" to sprout up, now would we?" Roman spoke back at the Faunus who was still at the Bullhead

"W-What is she doing here?!" shock and disbelief erupted from her voice

"What do you mean?" Sun questioned her recognizing her shock

"You know that I left the White Fang, correct?" Blake looked at him

"Yeah, why?" looking confused on where she going at

"Well... I didn't tell you how exactly" pausing for a moment "Few month back, I was in a Train Heist... Short Version: I disconnected the railings but the man I was with gave me a box..."

"Why did he gave you a box?"

"I don't know, all I know is that "someone will appear very soon"... and that someone was a panther Faunus working with two members of the Wægmunding Clan..." looking back at the panther Faunus "she was there... and I gave her the box, which she somehow recognized it, and left me to myself as the train follows it's destination..."

"But the main questions is: Why she's working with the White Fang is she's a member of the Wægmunding Clan..." Sun spoke thinking the same as Blake

"Well, it's best that the progress on gaining these Dust shall be quickest at it's best! Let's move out!" she yelled somewhat happy and signaling 2 armor guards that are carrying a curve spears, then the 3 of them walked somewhere in the Port away from the rest

"This is our chance now!" Blake got up and proceed to confronts Roman by sneaking up on him

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sun yelled but was too late to stop her as she jumps down from the roof

...

As Blake managed to sneak past by the White Fang, she saw Roman harshly speaking to a WF warrior, "No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" and he was about to take a cigar out until Blake pointed the sharp end of her sword at his neck "What the-? Oh for fu-"

"Nobody moves!" Blake yelled, interrupting Roman who realized the situation he's in. Then more WF warriors took there weapons out aiming at Blake

"Whoa there! Take it easy little lady" he talked hoping for her to remove the blade of her's away from his neck, and suddenly she removed her ribbons showing her cat ears

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" she yelled at them who dropped their weapons and looked at each other in confusion

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman laughed at her

"What are you talking about?" putting her sword closer to his upper neck

"That the White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together" he answered

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to you little operation!" she demanded and on cue yet again, more Bullhead appeared right on top of them

"I wouldn't exactly call it a, little operation" and as Blake was distracted at the two Bullhead hovering, he used his cane to blast right under her causing a loud explosion that could be heard from miles away.

Blake recovered from the blast to see Roman aiming his cane at her shooting more, but she dodge all of his shots and ran away from him

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty... Come to papa" he openly mocked her till he felt something, which was a banana peel, on his hat realizing that someone jumping onto him... yet was too late to dodge it in time,

"Leave her alone..." Sun told him, then more WF jumped out of the Bullhead surrounding him on all sides

"You truly aren't the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?"

...

Blake saw Sun easily takes out the WF warriors that surrounded him and saw Roman shot him but was able to block it

"He's mine!" she yelled and proceed to charge straight to him attacking him and using her semblance to out-maneuver him but he somehow managed to keep up with her. But when he saw an opening, he went straight to it laughing as he mercilessly strike her knocking her down, and then Sun went in to assist her transforming his Bo Staff into nun-chucks firing pellets with each strikes in intense speed and yet Roman managed to block every single strike till Blake kicked him sending him a far.

Suddenly, a laser blast was shot from nowhere sending both Blake and Sun flying, a panther Faunus popped up along with two of her guards standing in front of Roman "My my, Roman. Here I thought you were some common crook and yet you managed to keep up with 2 Hunters-in-Training and I have to say, you indeed prove me wrong..." she said congratulating him

"Well, there's a bunch of things you don't know about me sweetheart" he replied back and she giggles in response

"I guess your right..." she looks at both Blake and Sun with a frown "Roman, gather as much Dust as you can and leave. You two handle the monkey boy, while I deal with our sweet guest" ordering the two guards who spoke in a distorted yet unrecognizable voice while Roman just left.

As both the guards and Sun left battle against each other, both the panther Faunus and Blake stare at each other, "What are you even doing here?" Blake questioned her

"Name's Panther..." she smirks not even giving the answer she wants

"That's not what I mea-" she was shortly cut off when Panther leaped towards her, striking with a Katana

"Less talk, more fight!" she yelled as she aggressively swings her weapon in multiple direction not giving Blake a chance to attack. Blake use her semblance to push herself far enough where she can perform a counter attack against Panther using both her speed as well using the environment to her advantage, but even with all of those, Panther easily clash her blade against Blake's. She then proceed to scratch Blake stomach area but narrowly dodge it in time only result for her... to be tired?

"W-What?" Blake breathed heavily _'How am I this tired?'_ she looked at Panther noticing her left hand having an open grasp and then clutching it as she breaths in and then out

"You're truly are a pathetic fool aren't you?" Panther smirk at her forcing her to to leap across to strike at her and she... used the same semblance as Blake?

"That's... mine..." but before she can even process what happen, Panther kicked her sending her flying across from her

"You should really focus on the battle little-!" a loud cry came above revealing Ruby Rose coming in to save Blake

"Ruby!" Blake cried out

"Blake! You alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Don't worry Blake, I got this!" Ruby yelled in determination as she face Panther

"Do you now? Let's test that out shall we?" Panther then charge at her in full force forcing Ruby to take a defensive position as she take the full brunt of her attacks "Really? A scythe?! What you gonna do, plow some wheat?!" mocking Ruby as they both clash

"They only thing I do will be cutting you into tiny pieces!" she yelled transforming the curve blade into a spear like weapon, but was proven fruitless when Panther knocked her down to the ground putting her foot down on her stomach and looking back at Blake

"Yeah... Like that ever happen..." she then pulled out pistol, shooting Ruby multiple of times on the chest area... and Blake just saw the hole ordeal

"RUBY NOOO!" she screamed as she gather her strength to pick herself up and charge straight to her, but Panther dodge the single strike Blake could muster

"Don't worry, she's completely fine" she informed Blake

"You shot her!" she screamed at Panther who just shrugged

"Did you check her pulse?" informing Blake who looked doesn't even believe her, but did it anyway, and realized that Ruby still alive albeit still unconscious

"But... How?"

"I have my ways..." shrugging in the process and suddenly Penny walked pass both Blake and Ruby, who literally watch the fight from a far,

"Penny, wait!" Blake yelled trying to stop her

"Don't worry friend-of-Ruby. I'm combat ready!" she told her in excitement yet in a determine tone

"As much as I would love to fight you, I'm gonna let my men handle you... Kill her!" Panther yelled and waves of WH warriors charged at her

...

When Penny shown her skills as she fought against, and possibly killed, many WF members... Panther and Blake, maybe Ruby, was in complete shock on how much of a monster Penny was as she cuts down waves of WF warriors, literally cutting 2 Bullheads in half with a laser, and somehow pulled a Bullhead crashing it to the ground...

"What in the actual fuck is wrong with her... I honestly don't even know I would have a chance against her..." Panther worried as she notice Roman left her behind along with another Bullhead leaving her "Damn..." cursing to herself

"There's nowhere to run, surrender peaceful and we'll-" Blake was shortly cutoff as a loud signal flare was shot up to the sky from nowhere, exploding in the process

"Well kids, as much fun I had today..." she grabbed a fish-like helmet with a complete black visor, putting it on and taking a metal ball "But it looks like the time for me to bug out... See Ya!" she yelled in a robotic voice as she toss the metal ball and then it erupted into a extremely high pitched noise forcing Blake to cover her ears, this allowed Panther to make her escape.

As Penny gather her blades and notice a extremely high pitch noise erupted, she saw Blake disparately covering her ears from the noise and saw Panther making an escape but decided to help Blake instead. Penny saw a metal ball making the noise and easily destroyed it allowing Blake to breath

"Thanks Penny..." sighing heavily

"No problem!" yelling in excitement "But are you okay, you look extremely exhausted" worrying for Blake

"Yeah... I guess I should take a rest..."

* * *

**-Earlier during Sun fight against the two guards-**

As Sun battle the two armor guards with spears, he literally though they where just the same as the other WF members but just armored... but man, he was poorly mistaken and those two fought against him like fighting against a high-level hunter

"You know..." breathing heavily "I thought you were basically the same as those other White Fang dudes... But man you guys totally aren't in the same league!" and all he got was distorted response... doesn't even know if they're speaking a language through those stupid helmets of theirs!

"Fine then... Guess I have to hit even harder!" yelling as he charge towards and proceed to, or attempt to, hit them with the Bo Staff but failed due to the fight being 2-on-1 and him underestimating his opponents.

Then suddenly a loud flare-shot was sent up towards the sky and noticed that the two guards starting leaving the area where Sun was at, "Heh, looks like they were a bunch of cowards all alo-!" before he could even finish, he heard a extremely loud pitched noise forcing him to cover his ears trying to block the noise. As if it felt like an eternity, the sounds stop and he felt like a truck just his soul

* * *

**-Moments before the loud pitch noise as Weiss, Yang, and Ingvarr run toward to the port-**

"Hurry! We got to get there before Blake get's herself into deep trouble!" Yang yelled as she ran toward to the port storming gunfire's and explosions

"I think she's already in deep trouble Yang!" Ingvarr yelled as he followed Yang towards the Port

"I swear to god, if Blake get's herself killed I will make sure I'll-" then a extremely loud pitched erupted from nowhere interrupting Weiss and forcing Ingvarr to drop onto the ground

"RRRAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain as he desperately cover his ears

"Ingvarr!" Yang yelled in worried as she saw him screaming in pain and cover his ears

"What happen?!" Weiss yelled in worried also

"The... Noise!" he struggled in responded "The god damn noise!"

"I hear it too... but not to the point where Ignvarr could hear it..." Yang spoke

"Then this noise could both be heard by Faunus and Humans, but it appears that this noise effects the Faunus the most..." Weiss concluded yet worried about about him who was still screaming in pain.

And then as if eternity had left, for Ingvarr, the noise stopped but left him exhausted "H-hey Ingvarr, you alright?" Yang asked him as she picks him up from the ground

"Yeah... a little I guess..." he answered

"Come one, let's not wait around and head to the port" Weiss suggested and they all walked to the port together

* * *

**-Port-**

As Weiss, Yang and Ignvarr made it to the port, they all noticed an ambulance where Ruby is being taken too

"Ruby!" Yang yelled running towards to her sister and proceed to forcefully moved people out of the way as they attempt to stop her. Once there, she noticed multiple of gunshots wounds on Ruby chest area and she looked at one of the Paramedic who was putting Ruby in the ambulance "What happen to Ruby!" she demanded

"She was shot multiple of times onto her chest region piercing her Aura, but mercurially she somehow survived all those shot" he answered to Yang and proceed to inform her on where the bullet landed from her lungs to her heart "If you can excuse us, we need to bring to the hospital right away to remove the bullets that are still lodged inside her" pushing Yang away and she heard Ruby weakly voice

"Heh, don't worry sis... Leader of Team RWBY will survive this..." trying to comfort Yang, but as she was being place inside the ambulance she noticed a certain someone looking down on her and noticed... Flowers coming out from her? But before Ruby can examine the mysterious person further, a Paramedic blocked her view and once he left the mysterious person was gone...

As Yang, Weiss and Ingvarr watch the ambulance leave the Port, they noticed Blake and the monkey boy walking towards them "Yang I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect Ruby..." Blake meekly apologized to Yang fully know of her relationship with her sister "I, I wasn't strong enough to stop her and she-"

"Blake, stop..."

"But Yang I-"

"I know... and it's not your fault... it was the White Fang..." interrupting Blake apology

"But-"

"Blake that's enough!" Yang raised her voice silencing Blake "Beside, I think Weiss have something to say..." stepping aside allowing Weiss to walk up to Blake and look her straight into her eyes

"Weiss... I, want you to know that I'm no longer-"

"Stop" she told her with a hint of anger interrupting Blake "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?"

"Uh... no?" Blake responded

"12 hours, 12-freaking hours! And that means I've had enough time to think about all of this, and during that 12 hours I've decided..." pausing for a moment "I don't care!"

"You don't... care?"

"You were about to say that you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"Uh, yeah I was going to say that but-"

"Upupupupupupup! I don't wanna hear it" interrupting Blake yet again "All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up... You'll come to your teammates, and not someone..." she look at Sun "else..." Blake looked at Yang and Ingvarr who smiled at her as she shed a tear in the process of how much care her team have on her

"Of course" and a lovely silence came up

"Looks like Team RWBYI is back together!" Yang cheered

"But Team Leader is currently being sent to the hospital" Ingvarr reminded Yang who gave him a stare

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you monkey boy!" Weiss pointed at Sun who laughed nervously

"As much I love to see you guys care for me... But I think it's best for me to informed you on why I left the White Fang... Ruby included" informing her teammates "But Yang, I want to tell you who shot Ruby" her voice becoming serious

"And who the one that shot her..." Yang reply

"Well, she told her name to me calling herself "Panther"..." she stated "And she's literally a Panther Faunus" adding who the Panther was and the group became silence before Blake continue "But the only thing that doesn't make sense, is why she was originally from then Wægmunding Draconic Clan when she's currently working for the White Fang..."

"You mean the one that destroy the White Fang 5 years ago?" Weiss questioned her

"Yes..." confirming her question "I've heard that they require the upmost loyalty and to this point, I've never heard nothing about anyone defecting from the Wægmunding Draconic Clan till now..."

"Well, I guess we found one now" Sun smirked

"You idiot, do you even know how important loyalty is for the Draconic people?" Ingvarr spoked to Sun

"Uh... no..."

"Loyalty is something Draconic won't give out easily unless it benefit the clan said person in. And I've heard about the Wægmunding Clan gathering childens, both humans and Faunus alike, and if they taught them anything it's be about loyalty to the Wægmunding Clan..." Ingvarr stated

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Ingvarr... How did you knew I was a Faunus before the initiative?" Blake asked him which made the group stare at him

"Well... Let's just say that I've got a certain insider in the White Fang..." he laughed and Blake just gave him the stare

"Well any, I tell you guys about myself later once Ruby comes back..."

* * *

** -Meanwhile at a Unknown location-**

"So Panther, you shot her multiple of times?" a female voice spoke through the scroll

"Yup, and don't worry Reaper... She's not dead and I've made sure I used the ones that doesn't kill!" Panther replied back

"Well, you better cause you know what happen when the Great-Leader Assassin gets angry..." Reaper look at the Assassin as it stares at the Shattered Moon

"I know, I know... She can beat me up later if she wants..." Panther replied back again "Alright gotta hang up right now, almost at my destination"

"Alright, talk to you later..." Reaper hanged up her scroll and sighed "I swear to god, I truly wonder sometimes how I partnered up with her..."

"How's the kid doing..." Assassin spoke not moving own head "I've heard that you let wolves feast on men that hunted the pup a while back..." and Reaper looked at the wolf Faunus who was sleeping happily with the other wolves

"Well... this would make Wolf happy..." Reaper spoke

"And how's wolf doing?" it spoke again

"Doing fine in Beacon..." Reaper answered "But I think the main question is why your soo interested to that girl..." but the Assassin stayed silent...

"Fine, go to the location where Panther heading and watch... if you think your spotted, leave..." Reaper order the Assassin

"Do you honestly believe that I ever get spotted?" Reaper didn't respond and then the Assassin left leaving flowers behind, she stares at it for awhile before picking it up

"Do these flower appear because of your past, Assassin?" she looked at the Shatter Moon "Why would the Great-Leader allow her Assassin to help the Yggdrasil Protector station in Vale assist with the destruction of the White Fang station in Vale..."

* * *

-At the warehouse, location unknown-

"You know, it was really rude of you when you left me behind..." Panther pouted as she, Roman, and her two guards carry suitcases filled with Dust

"Well, it's not my fault that a certain weirdo started destroying everything she see's" Roman spoke defending his action causing Panther to pout more

"Well... At least we got 5 cases filled with Dust and 3 freighter filled with Dust..." she reassures Roman that it wasn't a total failure, as they put the cases onto the table Panther guards started yelling aiming their spears to a dark area

"You know... You really need to train them not to point their weapons to their allies..." unknown voice spoke out

"Well, I think it's best if you stop hiding in the shadows all the time" Panther smiled at her signaling her guards to lower their weapons and the unknown woman laughed

"Soon..." she answered and now looking at Roman "But Roman, I'm very disappointed at you"

"Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." he replied

"We were expecting... more from you..." and Roman nervously laughed

"Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang" and Panther coughed causing the woman to snicker

"And you will continue to do so" lighting a fire on her hands forcing the two guards to ready their weapon "We have big plans for you, Roman... All we ask is a little cooperation..." she walked out of the shadows and revealing two new people who also walked out of the shadows

* * *

finally finished with Volume 1 of RWBY... and now it times to add some more chapters before I begin Volume 2...

PS: at the end of Chapter 16, I noticed both Emerald and Mercury were sliding out from he shadows...


End file.
